The Domino Funny Farm
by Serene4
Summary: What happens when Yugi, Bakura, and Marik are locked in the Funny Farm TOGETHER! R&R PLEASE!
1. They're Coming to Take Them Away!

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Prologue~  
  
There coming to take them Away.  
  
Disclaimer- Serene does not own Yu-Gi-Oh, the right to use a singer not to mention a voice over, or the phrase from the Borg, nor will she ever.  
  
Serene- Don't you think that's kinda harsh.  
  
Disclaimer- Nope!  
  
Serene- Geesh! Your starting to sound like Mimic. Now that's scary.  
  
Disclaimer-(the voice of pure evilness) What if I am Mimic.  
  
Serene- Then I'll just have to stick Ajay on you.  
  
AG-(anime sweat drop) I'm not Ajay. I'M AG. GOT THAT.  
  
Serene- Oh! I'm sorry A-G. Will you still protect me from Mimic anyways... Please.........................  
  
AG- Maybe.  
  
Serene- Okay-dokay! On with the Prologue.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
On there way home from helping out at a soccer game Tristan and Tea say there good-bye's to Joey and Yugi before parting with them. Not knowing that Joey nor Yugi will not be attending school the following week. Or for a very long time.  
  
Instead of spending his weekend alone at home because his grandpa was off in Egypt with Arthur Hopkins for who knows how long, Yugi invited Joey over for the afternoon. They talked strategy and played with their cards until the doorbell rang. The two answered the door to find seven men wearing white uniforms. The first in which handed Yugi some papers to read. Joey noticed the man's name tag which read Eric. So Joey asked.....  
  
Joey- What's da meaning of all this and why are you guys dressed in all white?  
  
Eric- We're from the Domino Institution center and we are here to take you away.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- (thought for a moment) I dunno. But we're sure gettin paid a lot of money for doin it.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- Because it says here (takes papers away from Yugi) that Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler are to report to the Domino Institution immediately.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- I already told you that. I dunno why.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- Because..... (takes a deep breath) You my friend have subtle particles within the cerebrum of your brain that have to be removed and if they are not removed they will cause you great pain for the rest of your life which is another reason they have to be removed. If they are not, aliens will find out who you are and where you live. They'll take over the world after they've mutilated you into thinking that this is all part of your imagination which it is not because it's really actually happening. You will be brainwashed, retought, sent back to breed with every single one of us until there is an entire new species on the planet which will be named after you. They shall be called Bakas (Idiots) for that is how you act and that is who you are... got that. (Finally breaths again)  
  
Joey- Really?  
  
Eric and Yugi- (major sweat drops)  
  
Eric- No! Not Really you IDIOT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Joey- But that's not the reason why you wear white now is it?  
  
Eric- I happen to like the color white it suits me well and that goes for the rest of us who are wearing white also.  
  
Joey- I don't think white is even a color.  
  
Eric- Why you good for nothing, annoying little...............................  
  
Yugi- (cuts Eric off) Fine will go with you. How long will it take?  
  
Eric- I dunno probably a few hours at the most.  
  
Joey- Boy! You guys sure don't know anything do ya.  
  
Eric- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr................................................... .........  
  
Yugi- Nevermind Joey and take us where ever it is you think we're suppose to go.  
  
Eric- Ok! But I'll be needing your millennium item.  
  
Yugi- What! I don't give this to anyone ever. (remembering when it was taken by Bandit Keith who was Posessed by Marik)  
  
Eric- Just give it to us and will be on our way. I'm sure they'll give it back when they're done with ya.  
  
Yugi- (hesitates first but slowly takes off his millennium puzzle and gives to Eric)  
  
Yugi and Joey get into the van along with the seven stewards. They arrive at a large building known as the Domino Institution. Joey has a bad feeling about it but doesn't say anything until they get out of the van. Yugi reads off the building's sign:  
  
Domino City Institution  
For  
The Mentally Insane  
  
Joey- Oh! No! They sent us to the loony bin.  
  
Yugi and Joey struggle to get away but the seven stewards caught them, put strait jackets on the two of them and dragged them inside.  
  
Eric- Man! I dunno about Yugi, but it's about time they decided to put that Joey in here.  
  
And went on to the next stop.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Meanwhile arriving at the Ryou's residence, Bakura was found to be home alone. On showing Bakura the warrant which simply states that he is to be taken immediately into custody of the local insane institution for various reasons, in bold, capital letters read "RESISTANCE IS FUTILE" The spirit of the millennium ring appears to alter the situation as was suspected by the stewards. For they were told of the nonsense and were to act upon it as quickly as possible. However Bakura was of no problem to handle. As is told by the first and farmost greatest Steward, Eric Stuart:  
  
As the seven of us stood there apprehensing Bakura's every move his millennium item started to glow intensively. His appearance changed slightly before saying......  
  
Bakura (posessed)- It seems you may indeed out rule me now, but later you won't remember any of.............  
  
Before letting him go on with his madness I quickly pulled that dammned ring off of him which caused the son of Ryou, Bakura to return. He stood there for a moment struck-dumb before he managed to say.....  
  
Bakura- Oh! I'm dreadfully sorry. Then turned around and ran back into the house Panicking.  
  
Bakura- I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry....  
  
The six of us ended up chasing him all over the house, while the seventh stood outside the front door. When Bakura ran for the open front door just as he arrived the seventh steward slams the door shut. And what do you know, the klutz runs right into the door knocking himself out.  
  
Putting him in a strait jacket we carried him out to the van. I started to understand completely why we were taking him in. And on to the last stop we went.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Now the last stop was a bit more complicated for the stewards to handle then were the first two stops. Each time they returned to their so called Master unsuccessful they would claim that the madman never slept. In being told that the man could only be caught while he was sleeping. They found that this Marik either never slept or slept with his eyes open. So their Master ended up bringing her brother to the institution herself.  
  
She first disguised herself as one of her brother's rare hunters. Taking a small bottle of sleeping potion along with her she went to the Luxor Hotel of Las Vegas where her brother stayed. Also buying an alcoholic bottle of what seemed to be her brother's favorite drink, Vodka.  
  
On her arrival she found her brother sitting upon what looked like a throne like chair in one of the most expensive suites the hotel had to offer. 'I figured' She thought as she poured the bottle of sleeping potion into a glass along with the Vodka. As a rare hunter she offered the drink to her brother. Still depressed on the failure of not being able to obtain the millennium puzzle. Yet. He took it gladly and started to gulp it down. When finished he fell from his throne to the floor clutching his millennium rod in his hands he slept. As she bent down to pry the millennium rod from Mariks hands she was startled by his sleep talking.  
  
Marik- As Pharaoh I shall rule the World.  
  
Ignoring his pitiful dream speeches that will never come true she pried the rod from her brothers clutches and had him dragged back all the way to the Domino city institution for the mentally insane.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Yugi, Joey, Bakura, and Marik altogether sat in a small room within the asylum. No one had the power to do anything all strapped up in strait jackets and all millennium items were taken away. Yugi huddled himself in the corner exact opposite the door with Joey next to him. Across from them Bakura sat with his legs stretched outward, head bowed. And Marik sat facing the third corner with his legs crossed. The four of them were exhausted their whole week was spent in physical contact with each other. Each had their fare share of bumbs, bruises, and is some cases who knows how, scratch marks.  
  
~So It Begins~ 


	2. Who’s behind da Scheme

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 1~  
  
Who's behind da Scheme  
  
Disclaimer- Serene does not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the idea of putting Yu-Gi-Oh characters in a mentally insane institution. Though she might not own it  
she certainly should be in one.  
  
Serene- (confused) Be in what?  
  
Disclaimer- Ahhhhh........Nothing.  
  
Serene- No! seriously, where is it you think I should be.  
  
Disclaimer- Nevermind. Forget I said anything.  
  
Serene- Where should I be?  
  
AG- Duh! Even an idiot such as yourself should realize that. We all think you should be in the Nut house.  
  
Serene- Your all so cruel to me. Well there is no use in hiddin it. Mimic I know your the disclaimer, so you might as well admitt it.  
  
Mimic- What are you talking about. I'm not the disclaimer.  
  
Serene and AG- (doubting) Yea Whatever.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Viewing through the glass/mirror, Isishu and Kaiba observe their patients.  
  
Isishu- I Understand why Yugi's here, but why Joey?  
  
Kaiba- I guess I just wanted to hear him howl like the dog that he is. I think I can let him go now. (paging steward A5) Bring Blondie to me and remove his strait jacket. (paging back) Steward A5- Yes Sir. (while waiting for Joey)  
  
Isishu- I just want you to know how much I appreciate this Kaiba. Yugi may not need to be here, but it's better if he stays. For the sake of my brother and Bakura.  
  
Kaiba- Sure, No problem. I enjoy the challenge.  
  
Isishu- I also apologize that you and you alone will probably be blamed for it. This might get out of hand. Maybe letting Joey go now isn't such a good idea.  
  
Kaiba- Don't worry about a thing, I'll make sure the dog won't bark any of this to anyone.  
  
(Isishu is wearing a hooded cloak like that of a Rare Hunter, so she's hidden by the eye's of others.)  
  
(Steward A5 presents Joey)  
  
Joey- (completely irritated) I am not a handicapped person. I can walk with my own two feet. So would you let me go already and stop hauling me all over the place.  
  
Steward A5- (appointing to Kaiba's orders irritated) You asked for him.  
  
Kaiba- Thankyou for bringing him. Drop him and leave us to our business. (Steward A5 leaves the room)  
  
Joey- (angry) Hey! Kaiba! I shoulda known you were behind this all. I thought you were our friend now, TRAITOR. (Note: A time when Kaiba was thought of as a friend instead of an enemy.)  
  
Kaiba- What makes you think I was ever your friend in the first place?  
  
Joey- Cause you practically said you were. (notices someone sitting in the corner of the room) Who's that?  
  
Kaiba- That Who isn't any of your concerns.  
  
Joey- Oh! I see!  
  
Kaiba- See what?  
  
Joey- You weren't smart enough to think up all this on your own. (points to Isishu) So you had that person do all da thinkin for you.  
  
Kaiba- Watch what you say Blondie. I was about to let you go free, but now I'm not so sure.  
  
Joey- (surprised) You, Seto Kaiba were going to let me, Joey Wheeler go Free! (looking through the glass at his friends saddened) What about Yugi and...(pauses remembering that Marik and Bakura are the ones with the real problems.)...and the others?  
  
(Kaiba pulls the blinds down blocking Joey's view of his friends)  
  
Kaiba- What about Yugi?  
  
Joey- Aren't ya gonna set Yugi free too? Yugi doesn't deserve to be in there all alone with those two weirdoes.  
  
Kaiba- No! Yugi will stay here until I am finished with him, you got that Blondie. (Joey aggressively puts up his fists at Kaiba)  
  
Joey- Why I aughta......  
  
Kaiba- You so much as touch me and I'll throw you back in there so fast you'll be whimpering like a dog.  
  
(Joey settles down and returns his hands to his sides.)  
  
Kaiba- I'm letting you and you only free from this Institution. No one else. But there is only one thing that I ask you to do....No! not ask but command that you don't preach any of this to anyone got that?  
  
Joey- Yes! and No!  
  
Kaiba- What do you mean by yes and no.  
  
Joey- What does it mean to preach?  
  
Kaiba- (very, very, very irritated) Ahhh!!!!! You idiot. To preach is to tell on someone, or would you prefer to bark like the dog that you are. Imbasol.  
  
Joey- So, what if I do decide to tell on you.  
  
Kaiba- Then you might as well start wondering what it would be like to spend the rest of your pitiful life here. Or wish that you had never been born.  
  
Joey- (frightened) Well I guess that makes a lotta sense. So what do I do now?  
  
Kaiba- You leave this place with your tail between your legs, an act caused by your stupidity. You worthless, pathetic Canine.  
  
Joey- Ok! then bye.  
  
(frightened still Joey quickly rushes out of the room)  
  
Isishu- Well I hope your confidence is as good as you show it to be. I'd hate to see this fall apart on your behalf. So what will be done to this Joey if you find that he tells anyway?  
  
Kaiba- He'll be placed in this institution in a room of his own, all alone for a number of years.  
  
Isishu- Then I give you my leave, and wish you well in hopes that we will succeed. (Isishu leaves)  
  
(Kaiba turns around with his back facing the door peaking through the blinds to observe his patients some more in thought.)  
  
(Mokuba rushes through the closing door to join his brother. He too peaks through the blinds to see who is there.)  
  
Kaiba- I thought I told you to stay at home.  
  
Mokuba- Well it's late and I was getting worried.  
  
Kaiba- You were never worried when I stayed late at places before, why the sudden change?  
  
Mokuba- Actually I came to tell you what I read in the paper today. So Seto why is Yugi here?  
  
Kaiba- What was in the paper?  
  
Mokuba- Only that two kids and one young adult were sent to the insane asylum for apparently no particular reason at all.  
  
Kaiba-(In thought) Somehow I knew this would get into the media one way or another.  
  
Mokuba- Yugi isn't one of the two kids is he?  
  
Kaiba- Nevermind Mokuba go home.  
  
Mokuba- (upset) No! not without you and tell me why Yugi's here?  
  
Kaiba- You know if you worry about me every time I stay late some where. All you have to do is say so.  
  
(Mad enough now to give Seto the sighlent treatment for not telling him what was going on, Mokuba kept sighlent.)  
  
(Kaiba paged the Steward once more)  
  
Steward A5- Would you like someone to take Mokuba home for you?  
  
(Mokuba glares up at his brother thinking he was going to be sent home by someone else.)  
  
Kaiba- Put my patients to bed and keep them strapped up. I'm taking my brother home myself.  
  
Steward A5- Good day to you Sir then. Will we be seeing you tomarro?  
  
Kaiba- (looking down upon his brother.) No! But "She" will be here in the morning to direct you. Call me if you have any problems. I might return in a couple of days.  
  
(Ending the paige the Kaiba brothers left the asylum, leaving the stewards and nurses to care for the three patients.)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Serene- Stay tuned for the next Chapter. 


	3. Where's Marik?

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 2~  
Where's Marik?  
  
Disclaimer-Me no own Yu-Gi-Oh K. So no sue Me cause Me No Have any Money's.  
  
Mimic- Hey! Serene! Your the Disclaimer. And you were trying to set me up. I'm the cruel one?  
  
AG- Ah! you can't use that Disclaimer. That idea belongs to Luraia.  
  
Serene- So she's my master I'm sure she won't mind.  
  
AG- Whatever!  
  
Mimic- And I happened to know you have plenty of Money's. Liar.  
  
Serene- Shhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!! There not suppose to know that. ON WITH THE FIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// ////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// The stewards put the three patients to bed and strapped them in good. They kept Marik and Yugi far to each side of the room leaving Bakura between the two. (A little while later)  
(Whispering) Bakura- Yugi are you still awake?  
  
Yugi- Yes Bakura.  
  
Bakura- Do you ever wonder why they have to strap us to the bed every night? We are only sleeping aren't we?  
  
Yugi- Well I suppose it's because we might fight during the night as well as we do during the day.  
  
Bakura- I'm sure you and I would be fine unstrapped.  
  
Yugi- Are you absolutely sure about that Bakura. If you can remember exactly how my left eye was brutally bruised yesterday, you elbowed me because Yami vanished you to the grave-yard. If Joey wasn't here to stop you who knows what kind of shape I'd be in now.  
  
Bakura- Lucky son of a gun. I betcha Joey got to go home. (feeling guilty though) Oh! Well maybe it is better this way that I'm strapped to the bed. But that still doesn't explain why your still strapped to the bed.  
  
Yugi- (Now also feeling kinda bad) You may be right. May be we'd be better off unstrapped.  
  
Bakura- (Whispering quieter yet) But what about Marik?  
  
Yugi- (loud enough for all to hear) Bakura we'd probably be just fine unstrapped. But Marik, I still think he's too rational to be released from his straps.  
  
Marik- (irritated) Does anyone want to know what I think? I think the two of you should keep your pitiful opinions to yourselves.  
  
(Marik ended the issue and the three of them finally fell asleep.)  
  
(The next Day)  
  
( Yugi and Bakura woke up to find that Marik is gone.)  
  
Bakura- Yugi, Yugi, YUGI, are you up yet, WAKE UP!  
  
Yugi- Bakura I really don't care if it's time to get up or not, but can't you see I'm trying to sleep.  
  
Bakura- But Yugi, It's Marik.  
  
Yugi- (irritated/tired) What about Marik?  
  
Bakura- (A little worried) He's gone!  
  
Yugi- What do you mean by he's gone. He's still strapped to his bed isn't he?  
  
Bakura- (Still a little worried) He's not here Yugi. I've been trying to tell you that he's gone, his bed is made and everything. He's not in it. (Shocked at the thought that Marik could have really escaped. Yugi finally woke up immediately after the entire conversation it just now occurred to Yugi's conscious mind what exactly had been said.)  
  
Yugi- WHAT? (Starting to become panicky) Where's Marik?  
  
Bakura- I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up.  
  
Yugi- SOMEONE PLEASE, TELL ME WHERE MARIK IS?  
  
Bakura- Yugi, please stop yelling! Your over reacting, it's probably nothing at all. They might have just taken him for questioning.  
  
Yugi- Bakura, we are talking about Marik, that's plenty to over react about. CAN ANYONE TELL ME WHERE MARIK IS?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
(While Yugi's frantically trying to get someone to tell him where Marik is.... In the visitors room Marik is being lectured to by Isishu on how everything would be better if he would just stop this foolish mission on trying to become Pharaoh.)  
  
Isishu- I wish you'd just understand for at least one moment what I'm trying to do here. Please stop this nonsense my brother. I'm only trying to help you Marik.  
  
(Marik sat there sighlently throughout the whole lecture taking the punch and becoming irritated by his sister's means.)  
  
Marik- If you want to help me Isishu, then release me immediately!  
  
Isishu- (tired of her brother's stubborn ways she finishes up.) I'll keep comming Marik until you fall through. If I have to I will keep you here for as long as your life endures. (Isishu leaves and Marik is sent to his day-room)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
(Both still strapped to their beds. Yugi is shouting his head off about Marik and Bakura, well he's getting tired of it.)  
  
Yugi- WHERE'S MARIK? WHERE'S MARIK? WHERE'S MARIK?  
  
Bakura- (covering his ears to muffle the shouting) Please stop shouting your giving me a head ache. (Now chanting) Please make him stop, Please make him stop, Please make him stop, Please make him stop, Please make him stop.  
  
(A nurse finally enters their sleeping quarters to find Yugi shouting and Bakura chanting. Wondering how on earth did he free his hands to cover his ears.)  
  
Nurse- (shouting out the open door.) Can somebody please help me. I don't think that I'll be able to get the shouting one out of bed on my own.  
  
(Two stewards entered the room to unstrap Yugi. While one held him the other put his strait jacket on. As the stewards carried Yugi out of the room kicking and screaming.......)  
  
Yugi- WHERE'S MARIK? WHERE'S MARIK? WHERE'S MARIK? .......The nurse carefully unstrapped Bakura who still chanted......  
  
Bakura- Please make him stop, Please make him stop, Please make him stop.  
  
(......She put his strait jacket on before guiding him out of the door and into the hallway. While being guided down the hallway, Bakura stopped chanting and became very observant to each individual room they passed. Finding a very familiar name on one of the doors, Bakura paused to stare at the closed door.)  
  
Nurse- (Trying to get Bakura to move onward.) Keep moving! There's nothing interesting here about one of our patient's closed door.  
  
(Instead of walking onward like he was told. Bakura walked up to the door as if in a trance he stood on his tippy toes to peak through the window at the very top of the door.)  
  
Bakura- (Curious) What's wrong with him?  
  
Nurse- It really isn't any of your business, but if you must know he hears voices inside his head. Now get down from there!  
  
(The steward holding the "Shouting One" turned to see what was keeping the nurse and her patient.)  
  
One of the Stewards- Hey! Joy! What is he doing?  
  
Nurse- (Joy is her name.) Well I suppose he knows this person. (Trying now to be friendly to get Bakura to move.) Well Ryou (calling him by his last name.) Hearing voices in your head is nothing compared to some of our other patients here. Early this morning I visited a man upstairs who seemed fairly normal. We talked a bit, then he began to tell me of what a wonderful dinner he had with wife last night.  
  
Bakura- There doesn't seem to be anything wrong with that.  
  
Nurse Joy- Of course not. But there's still two things you should know.  
  
Bakura- What two things?  
  
Nurse Joy- One, the guy did not have dinner with anyone last night but himself. Two, his wife is dead and has been for years.  
  
(At this Yugi had finally stopped shouting and kicking, unfortunately they still wouldn't let go of him. By now Bakura was ready to go back to their room. Yugi was carried back and Bakura was practically pushed the rest of the way there. They set Yugi down in the room, but as Bakura entered he made one last remark as he said....)  
  
Bakura- Why did you use my last name and not my first? The steward called you Joy why can't you call me.....  
  
(He was cut off by the door which closed in his face. Bakura turned around to find Yugi still standing right where he had been set. It appears that Yugi was starring at a familiar figure sitting in the corner of the room crossed legged, facing outward. It was Marik. And of course as soon as Marik noticed the two of them in the room he returned to his original position facing his corner. Astonished that Yugi didn't over react, Bakura nudged him out away to get a better look, pointed to Marik and asked.....)  
  
Bakura- (irritated) WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?  
  
(But as usual Marik did not say even a word and Yugi also speechless and somewhat content, calmly sat in his corner of the room. Eventually Bakura did the same.)  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Serene- So What do ya think? By far the best chapter yet. I thought so. Well at least I think so anyways.  
  
AG- Ha! You only think it's the best because it's mainly about your favorite characters.  
  
Serene- True, But I still think it's the best.  
  
AG- Well I'll like the next chapter better, because it's all about my favorite character. So stay tunned. 


	4. It's all about the Cookies!

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 3~  
  
It's All About The Cookies  
  
Dedicated to AG, Acooma and Chip  
  
AG: It's her favorite Character  
  
Acooma: She knows why  
  
And  
  
Chip: I'm not finished with Joey Yet.  
  
Warning: You may crave a cookie during this story. So don't hesitate to grab a cookie to munch on.  
  
Disclaimer: Serene does not own Yu-gi-oh, the idea to put Yugi, Bakura, and Marik in the Funny Farm, The Funny Farm it self, nor does she own any cookies either.  
  
Serene- (tears fall from her eyes, while wiping them away) I want a COOKIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Tough luck.  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Joey returned to school the next day after spending a week in the insane asylum. Desperately trying to avoid Tristan and Tea, so as not to tell them anything of Yugi and (narrator hesitates) the others. Instead of sitting with his friends for lunch Joey sat elsewhere........  
  
Tristan and Tea enter the school's cafeteria wondering why they haven't seen or heard from Yugi and Joey all week. And why Joey mysteriously shows up today at school avoiding them. After retrieving their lunches, the two of them sat down at their normal usual spots, sitting at a table across from each other.  
  
Tristan- (looking beyond where Tea sat far across to the other side of the cafeteria at a table where Joey sat. Confused.) Do you have any idea Tea why Joey would be sitting at a table with a bunch of girls?  
  
Tea- Well it would make sense. Joey has been trying to avoid us all day.  
  
Tristan- Tea! (^_______^) He's sitting with the Girl Scouts.  
  
Tea- (big sweat drop) Your kidding right.  
  
Tristan- (smiling) Nope! Just see for your self.  
  
Tea- Where?  
  
Tristan- (still smiling) At the table far behind you.  
  
(Tea slowly turns around to see that Joey is indeed sitting at a table with a bunch of Girl Scouts. While something dawned on her as she turned to face Tristan.)  
  
Tea- Tristan! Why else would Joey be sitting at a table with girls almost half his age besides trying to avoid us?  
  
Tristan- Because, he's desperate for a date? Lol.  
  
Tea- No! It's because there selling COOKIES.  
  
(The Girl Scout's Table)  
  
Joey- So, you get a pack of five duel monster cards in every box of cookies you buy. right. (pauses in thought) Do you think there are any Exodia's in any of these boxes?  
  
Girl Scouts- (giggling) Oh! Joey! your sooooooo funny.  
  
Joey- (^________________^) I was being serious.  
  
Girl Scouts- (still giggles) We're sorry Joey, but Exodia cards are pretty rare. We doubt if there in any of the some thousand boxes we have to sell. (continue giggling)  
  
Tristan- So you can't even find a date here either. Can you Joey?  
  
Joey- (turns around to find Tristan and Tea hovering over him.) How long have you two been standin behind me?  
  
Tea- Long enough.  
  
Girl Scouts- So are you going to buy any of our cookies Joey or not?)  
  
Joey- (returning to the girls attention) Sure I'll buy five boxes.  
  
Tristan- Are you sure that's enough boxes Joey? Last year you bought eight boxes of cookies.  
  
Tea- And the year before that you bought ten boxes.  
  
Joey- Ok! So I can only afford to buy five boxes this year. If I had da money I'd buy more.  
  
After being given his cookies, Joey got up and made his way toward the exit of the Cafeteria.  
  
Girl Scouts- (hollering after him) THANK-YOU JOEY WHEELER! (giggling)  
  
(Joey's friends follow him.)  
  
Tristan- Where you going Joey?  
  
Joey- Um! I've gotta go and, I've gotta go do, Um! I've gotta go.  
  
Tea- Aren't you going to sit with us?  
  
Joey- I've gotta put these cookies in my locker.  
  
Tristan- (blocking Joey from getting through the door to the hallway.) Joey if you don't come sit down with us and spill the beans now! Your going to wish you had.  
  
Joey- Geesh! You don't have to be so demanding. All I want to do is put these cookies in my locker.  
  
Tea- Sure Joey, whatever you say. You and your cookies would have gone to your locker, but you wouldn't have come back. You've been avoiding us all day. Where have you been all week?  
  
Joey- (pushes Tristan out of the way and rushes into the hallway.)  
  
Tea- (followed)  
  
Tristan- (exited elsewhere)  
  
Joey- (trying desperately to avoid questioning) So, It's all about the Cookies is it. Your just jealous that I've got um and you don't  
  
Joey- (dancing down the hallway while pointing to Tea)  
  
I've got Cookies and you don't.  
  
I've got Cookies and you don't.  
  
I've got Cookies and you don't.  
  
Tristan- (sneaks up behind Joey and catches him by the shoulders.)  
  
Joey- ( immediately stop's dancing and chanting about cookies, and turned to face Tristan.) You know all I wanted to do was eat my cookies in peace.  
  
Tristan and Tea- (^____________________^) IT'S NOT ABOUT THE COOKIES! (irritated)  
  
Joey- All right, all right, I'll tell you everything I know. But first, could you please let me put these boxes of cookies in my locker? Their kinda awkward to carry.  
  
Tristan- (whispers to Tea) What he means is that their too heavy for him to carry.  
  
Joey- (over hearing him) Hey! I heard that.  
  
Tea- Joey! Would you just hurry up and put your cookies in your locker already.  
  
Joey- Ok, Ok, (quickly rushes over to his locker, opens it, and puts his cookies in it.  
  
Tristan and Tea- (stock his every move.) literally.........  
  
(They all return to the Cafeteria)  
  
Joey- (grabs some change from his pocket and searches for the right amount, while standing in front of the vending machines.)  
  
Tea- Didn't you say you were going to tell us something of great importance?  
  
Joey- Yea! But right after I get myself somethin to drink.  
  
Tristan- Didn't you say the same thing when you said you had to go to your locker with those cookies of yours?  
  
Joey- (pushes the right amount of coins through the coin slot on the pop machine.) Yea! So what's your point?  
  
Tea- First it's the cookies and now it's the pop, would you mind telling us what's next or are you finished delaying?  
  
Joey- What's wrong with you people. I'm thirsty. O.K. (pushes the button for the pop he wants, but it doesn't come out.) Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.................................... (while shaking and kicking the front of the vending machine.)Why won't this stupid good for nothin vendin machine let me have my soda.  
  
(gives up)  
  
Tristan! Your much better with vendin machine then I am... (hesitates) Could you possibly give me a hand here.... Please!  
  
Tristan- Sure Joey no problem. (kicks the side of the machine then shakes it. Joey's bottle of pop falls to the receiver. (picks it up and hands it to Joey) Here you go. (yanks the bottle of pop away from Joey's grasps) Not until you tell us.  
  
Tea- Where's Yugi?  
  
Joey- (gives in) Fine!  
  
(They all sit down at their table.)  
  
"Joey shares his version of the story last Saturday."  
  
You see it's like this. I did spend last Saturday afternoon at Yugi's house, after the soccer game. Later we were about to duel each other when.... the door bell rang. We both got up to answer the door. Outside stood seven men dressed in white. The first in which wore a name tag which read Eric, gave Yugi some papers to read.  
  
(Joey in thought remembering the dull questions he asked Eric and how Eric replied to them)  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Joey- What's the meanin of all this and why are you guys dressed in all white?  
  
Eric- We're from the Domino Institution Center and we are here to take you away.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- I dunno. But we're getting paid a lot of money for doing it.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- Because, it says here..... that Yugi Mutou and Joey Wheeler are to report to the Domino Institution immediately.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- I already told you that. I dunno why.  
  
Joey- Why?  
  
Eric- Because....... You my friend have subtle particles within the cerebrum of your brain that have to be removed and if they are not removed they will cause you a great deal of pain for the rest of your life, which is another reason they have to be removed. If they are not, aliens will find out who you are and where you live. They'll take over the world after they've mutilated you into thinking that this is all part of your imagination which is not because it's really actually happening. You will be brain washed, retought, sent back to breed with every singe one of us until there is an entire new species on the planet which will be named after you. They shall be called Bakas (idiots) for that is how you act and that is who you are...got that?  
  
Joey- Really?  
  
(Ending his own Flashback there not wanting to go on but remembering the rest exactly the way it was. Joey- Man! I wish I didn't have such a vivid memory. ) Decides not to be so vivid with Tristan and Tea for various and obvious reasons.)  
  
(Joey Continues)  
  
So I asked Eric Why? He said he didn't know, but that he was gettin paid a lot da money for doin it. When we agreed to go with him Eric then asked for Yugi's Millennium Puzzle.  
  
Tea- (interrupted, because she remembered the time when Bandit Keith possessed by Marik ran away with Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to duel for it.) He didn't give it to Eric did he?  
  
Joey- Yugi told um he'd never give it to anyone......Ever..... Though Eric assured him that his Millennium Puzzle would be returned to him shortly. Yugi gave it to him.  
  
Tea- (interrupted again) But Why?  
  
Joey- I dunno why?  
  
I had an errie feelin about it, but we got into their van and drove down- town anyway. When we arrived Yugi read the sign out loud.  
  
Tristan- What did it say?  
  
Joey- Domino City Institution For The Mentally Insane  
  
Tristan- (bursts out laughing uncontrollably) Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha............................................Your bluffing. What kind of sick joke have you pulled on us Joey?  
  
Joey- (seriously) I'm not joking Tristan. When we did find out we struggled to get free, but it was too late. They put strait jackets on us and halled us in.  
  
Tristan- (laughing uncontrollably) Hahahahahahahahahahaha...................................................... ..............Your kidding, You've got to be kidding.  
  
Joey- Oh! Yea! Well then tell me. Why you haven't seen Bakura all week either.  
  
Tristan- (Still laughing uncontrollably) Hahahahahahahahahahaha...................................................... ......?Bakura? Why wouldn't we have seen Bakura?  
  
Tea- I haven't seen him since............................................................last Friday.  
  
Tristan- (stops laughing)  
  
Joey- Bakura's there too, and (sort of hesitates) Marik.....There all in there (cringes) TOGETHER!  
  
Tea- (worried) Poor Bakura......POOR YUGI....  
  
Tristan- And why is it that you've been set free and the others not?  
  
Joey- I dunno.  
  
Tristan- Joey! Who let you go? Who's behind this all?  
  
Joey- (hesitates) In thought............................  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Kaiba- I'm letting you and you only free from this institution. No one else. But there is only one thing that I ask you to do....No! not ask but command that you don't preach any of this to anyone. Got that?  
  
............................................................................ ............................................................................ ...........  
  
Joey- So What if I do decide to tell on you?  
  
Kaiba- Then you might as well start wondering what it would be like to spend the rest of your pitiful life here. Or wish that you had never been born.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Joey- (still in thought) You know I think the readers are wishin I didn't have such a vivid memory either. (not to mention I just wrote this three chapters ago in my prologue.)  
  
Tristan- (repeating himself) J-O-E-Y Who's behind this?  
  
Joey- (trying to salvage what's left he wasn't suppose to tell anyone in the first place.) so he lies)Just some Guy. I dunno his name.  
  
Tristan- (seemed to be content with Joey's answer.)  
  
Joey- So can I have my soda Now? (as he pulled a cookie out of his pocket.)  
  
Tristan- (hands Joey his Soda, looking disgusted)  
  
Joey- (notices) Thanx, but if you want a cookie all you have to do is ask. Not that I'd give you one anyways (takes a gaint bite out of his cookie)  
  
Tristan and Tea- IT'S NOT ABOUT THE COOKIES!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Serene, AG, Acooma, and Chip- IT'S ALL ABOUT THE COOKIES!  
  
Serene- Till next time. Please Review! 


	5. No Not That!

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 4~  
No Not That!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, an insane asylum of my own, The Lion King, or Joseph and "The Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat". Yes the Yu-Gi-Oh Style! one directed by AG and Luraia. AG's greatest creation I might add and No she doesn't own either of them either. I do not know the people who own the Lion King. Though I do know some one who knows the entire movie by heart. Now I'm not going to share any names, but this person knows who she is. Am I making any sense here?  
  
Everyone- (^_______________^)  
  
Serene- I didn't think so either.  
  
On a Monday evening sitting in his corner of the room. Heaven forbid if he were to cross the lines over to the corner next to him he would certainly be snapped at. So Bakura sat with his legs up against his chest, rocking back and forth, while looking out the barred window singing.......  
  
Bakura (Zazu)- No body knows the troubles I've seen. No body knows my sorrows.......  
  
Yugi (Scar)- (depressed) Oh! Bakura! Do lighten up. Sing something with a little bumps in it.  
  
Bakura (Zazu)- (hesitates before singing) It's a small world after all...  
  
Marik (Scar)- NO! NOT THAT! Anything but THAT.  
  
Bakura (Zazu)- (then sings) I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts, deedly dee dee, there they are a standing in a row...  
  
Yugi (Scar)- (joins in) Bump, Bump, Bump....  
  
Bakura and Yugi (Zazu and Scar)- Big one's, small one's, some as big as your head....  
  
Marik (Zazu)- (whispering to himself) Oh! Would I give anything to have a vodka right about now.  
  
Bakura (Scar)- (slightly hearing Marik) What did you say?  
  
Marik (Zazu)- ahhhh..... Nothing......  
  
Bakura and Yugi- Continue Singing..................................................................... ......................................  
  
Marik- (finding it annoying) Oh! Would you please just.... SHUT- UP!  
  
Bakura and Yugi- (Both cease singing)  
  
Steward Eric and Nurse Joy both stare through the glass/mirror at the three most boringest characters in the world.  
  
Eric- (to nurse Joy) How long did "They" say this was going to take?  
  
Joy- I have no idea.  
  
Eric- Can't we at least give them something constructive to do. Even a stupid movie wouldn't be such a bad idea.  
  
Joy- Well... I suppose it might help them interact with each other a little better. Eric- How about the Movie then?  
  
Joy- I guess we could let them watch a movie. But whatever movie that might be. It certainly won't be "The Lion King".  
  
Joy leaves the room to find a movie for their patients to watch. While Eric continues to watch "Them" (Yugi, Bakura, and Marik) closely. Joy soon returns with a movie for "Them" to watch along with the TV/VCR cart.  
  
Joy- So did I miss anything?  
  
Eric- (hesitates for a moment) Well...If you count....Yugi was starting to nod off asleep and he kept trying to arouse himself over and over again. Bakura began bumping his head up against the wall. And For point one eighth of a second I thought I saw Marik so much as flinch, but now that I think about it I must be delirious. So what do you think? Was that much to miss?  
  
Joy pushes the TV/VCR cart into the patients room.  
  
Bakura- (looks up) ooooooooooooh! Are we going to watch a movie?  
  
Joy- Yes we are.  
  
Bakura- (excited) What movie?  
  
Joy- (looks at the tape) um..It looks like...."Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat".  
  
Yugi- (questioning the nurse Joy) You wouldn't happen to know who directed that one? Do you?  
  
Joy- (looks at the tape again) I believe it was directed by.............................Acting Girl and Luraia.  
  
Both Yugi and Bakura hit their heads up against the wall before falling over.  
  
Joy- (notices Marik still facing his corner) Aren't you going to watch the movie with us Marik? (No Answer)  
  
Joy- Marik! Turn around!  
  
(Still No Answer, No Movement)  
  
Joy- (opens the door a crack and calls out) Eric! Go get the "Chair"!  
  
The Movie was about to start. Yugi and Bakura sat cross legged on the floor in front of the TV screen. Behind them sat Marik strapped to a chair with his eyes tapped open. The Movie Begins.....  
  
Movie- I close my eyes...drew back the curtain to see for certain what I thought I knew....far, far, away someone was weeping, but the world was sleeping, any dream will do. I wore my coat...............................  
  
Marik- Oh! god......  
  
~77 min. Later~  
  
Movie- ..............................It was red and yellow and green and brown and scarlet and black and ochre and peach and ruby and olive and violet and fawn and lilac and gold and chocolate and mauve and CREAM AND CRIMSON AND SILVER AND ROSE AND AZURE AND LEMON AND RUSSET AND GRAY AND PURPLE AND WHITE AND PINK AND AND ORANGE AND BLUE.  
  
Yugi- (fell asleep curled up in a ball on the floor next to Bakura sucking his thumb.)  
  
Bakura- (starred at the Television set which now showed snow, wide eyed and drooling.  
  
AND  
  
Marik- (sat in the same position for 78 min. of the entire movie until it was over. With blood-shot eyes.  
  
It was obvious. The three of them will Never live it down.  
  
Joy- (who watched the movie also. Got up to rewind the tape) That was a great show. Wasn't it you guys?  
  
(speechless)  
  
Joy- The Elvis/Pharaoh scene was my favorite part of the show. How about you all? (speechless)  
  
Joy- Wow! I didn't know you guys actually played parts in this particular video. Man! Were you great. Even Kaiba was in it.  
  
(speechless)  
  
Joy- (takes the tape out of the VCR.) So what do you all want to do next?  
  
Bakura- (Still in the same position he was in before, starring at the Television set while drooling he managed to say...) Huh! (Before fainting over landing on Yugi who still slept, sucking his thumb. And then there's Marik.....)  
  
Marik- AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.................................. ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ ............................................................................ .....................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~ Serene- No body knows the troubles I've seen. No body knows my sorrows......  
  
AG- SHUT-UP!  
  
Serene- Ooooooooooooooh! Question: For those of you who want to share their opinions with me. I was wondering. What kinda Car do you think Kaiba.....opps sorry Luraia, "Seto Kaiba" Drives?  
  
(HINT: I may use this Info.... Later.....) Please Review Me! 


	6. “The Famous Nurse Joy” and the Adventure...

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
"The Famous Nurse Joy"  
  
(and the Adventures of her Dates)  
  
Including  
  
Goati-Yati-Oti-Yote  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the characters from Yu-Gi-Oh, Pokemon, etc. and it goes ever on ending with not even owning myself. But I have over the long boredom hours of my Michigan trip own a chant called Goati. I created it as a defense against the evil vessels of authority. Though it didn't do much, it sure became a great annoyance.  
  
In order for the chant Goati to work, you have to have a goat. Plushie goat's are the best. I just used a six by six in. pillow with a picture of a goat on it. (your actions should be the same that of the monks in "Montipython and the Holy Grail") me no own them) If you've never seen the movie just hit yourself on your forehead with your goat object after every phrase: Goati____yati____oti____yote (repeatedly) speed is of no matter) until you have succeeded in warning off evil. Do not threat though if this does not work. For you may not succeed in warning off evil, but you will surtainetly annoy someone.  
  
Example:  
  
Mimic- (Enters the Scene)  
  
Serene- (immediately picks up her plushie goat and starts hitting herself on her forehead with it)  
  
Goati-yati-oti-yote, Goati-yati-oti-yote, Goati-yati-oti-yote, Goati-yati- oti-yote, Goati-yati-oti-yote..............  
  
Mimic- (-__________-) What are you doing?  
  
Serene- Goati-yati-oti-yote (hits herself on the forehead with her goat) Goati-yati-oti-yote (hits self with plushie goat) Goati-yati-oti yote (hits self with plushie goat) Goati-yati-oti-yote (hits self with....you should know by now......................................................................... .......................................................  
  
Mimic- Oh! I see what your doing. That shall never work. For I shall never........  
  
Serene- Goati-yati-oti-yote (hits self with goat plushie) Goati- yati........etc.  
  
Mimic-........give in.  
  
Serene- Goati-yati-oti-yote (hits self with goat plushie) Goati- yati........etc.  
  
Mimic- (-______________________-) You can stop now!  
  
Serene- Goati-yati-oti-yote (hits self with goat plushie) Goati- yati........etc.  
  
~one hour later~  
  
Mimic- (now plugging her ears) YOU CAN STOP NOW!  
  
Serene- (still) Goati-yati-oti yote (hits self with goat plushie).................etc.  
  
GET IT! GOT IT! GOOD!  
  
Everybody else- (^__________________________^) and how does this have anything to do with The Domino Funny Farm, Yugi, Bakura, and Marik?  
  
Author- ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! Other than once again proofing I myself should be admitted into the asylum.  
  
Everybody- (anime fall)  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Tuesday morning Kaiba (for those of you who care) Seto Kaiba marched through the front doors of the Domino Institution for the Mentally Insane. (DIMI) Followed by Mokuba, who carried his brother's suit case.  
  
Mokuba- (who waited outside the door of the "viewing room" overhearing...........)  
  
Nurse Joy- "They" (Yugi, Bakura, and Marik) were a little bored last night so we had them watch a movie.  
  
Kaiba- "We"?  
  
Nurse Joy- Eric and I. We took turns monitoring your patients Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba- And what movie did you have them watch?  
  
Nurse Joy- I had them watch................................ (Mokuba didn't hear)  
  
Kaiba- WHAT? You had them watch THAT? (of course Mokuba could hear his brother's own raised voice.)  
  
Nurse Joy- (innocently) Sorry! (sort of stuttering) Well If I had known you would have disapproved..........  
  
Kaiba- Disapprove! Where did you get that?  
  
Nurse Joy- The asylum owns a copy. (picks up the video she had "them" watch last night)  
  
Kaiba- (rips the video from Joy's grasps) Not anymore they don't.  
  
Nurse Joy- Well if it makes you feel any better. I thought you were the greatest in "it".  
  
Kaiba- (-________________-) Trying to suck up to me now are you. Well it seems Miss Joy your imcompidence may have gotten you fired.  
  
Nurse Joy- (now really mad) Fired! You can't fire me. I'm the head of my department.  
  
Kaiba- ? and I'm the head of Kaiba-corb.  
  
Nurse Joy- So! I'd like to see you try.  
  
Kaiba- Hmmmm..... (as he exits the room) Or maybe not.  
  
Nurse Joy- (confused) What?  
  
Kaiba- (hands the video to Mokuba) Here Mokuba something for your collection.  
  
Mokuba- (looks at the title of the tape) Wow! I didn't know they made copies of "this" yet.  
  
Kaiba- Neither did I. (gathers paperwork at the front desk)  
  
Mokuba- (enters the "viewing room" catching Nurse Joy's jaw drop, Confused insanity with Kaiba.) Why the long face Joy? He's not really going to get you fired. He just likes to be over dominating.  
  
Greatest Example: Sit Joey! Like the pathetic, worthless, puppydog that you are.  
  
Nurse Joy- (arouses her self from confusion) What a Jerk! He's even worse than every boy-friend I've ever had.  
  
Mokuba- Hey! My brother's not a Jerk. He's such....He's just....He's just....  
  
Nurse Joy- Over Dominating because that's all he knows how to be.  
  
Mokuba- (down cast) I guess you can say that.  
  
Nurse Joy- Well I'll just have to try and stay out of his way next time.  
  
Mokuba- (Idea pops up in Mokuba's mind) Hey! Um Joy, you wouldn't mind doing a favor for me would ya?  
  
Nurse Joy- (not so sure about it) What kind of favor?  
  
Mokuba- Would you take Seto out for dinner for me tonight?  
  
Nurse Joy- (disbelieving) Auh! Excuse me what was that again? Did You just ask me to take your brother out on a date?  
  
Mokuba- I guess you could call it that.  
  
Nurse Joy- Are you out of your mind? I just got done telling you that I was going to stay out of his way and now you want me in his way. Why?  
  
Mokuba- Seto hasn't been out in a while and I've been waiting for the right opportunity to do something about it. I'm not sure, but maybe it might help change him a little.  
  
Nurse Joy- I don't think so.  
  
Mokuba- Please!  
  
Nurse Joy- (crosses her arms and turns her back to Mokuba) No! Way!  
  
Mokuba- Pretty Please with sugar on top.  
  
Nurse Joy- Nope!  
  
Mokuba- Oh! Come on you know you want to.  
  
Nurse Joy- Never!  
  
Mokuba- Fine then be that way. But did I mention that I have full access to the Kaiba-corb bank account.  
  
Nurse Joy- (faces Mokuba again, arms uncrossed with a smile on her face and dollar signs in her eyes.) Really?  
  
Mokuba- (Smiles) Yep!  
  
Nurse Joy- (shakes Mokuba's hand) You have yourself a deal.  
  
Mokuba- It's settled then. I'll have him pick you up at eight.  
  
(Kaiba brother's leave the asylum)  
  
(Seto Kaiba's Office)  
  
Note to everyone- Now the trick is getting Seto to go.  
  
Mokuba- (sitting in the second office chair swiveling around in it while bragging about such a great duelist Joey Wheeler is.) Joey Wheeler has really become a great duelist. He really isn't all that bad Seto.  
  
Seto- (Sitting in the first office chair "NOT" swiveling around in it, but typing on his lab top instead. Trying to ignore Mokuba)  
  
Mokuba- Joey's also a great friend. He's always there for his friends when they need him and his sister too. What do you think Seto?  
  
Seto- (not looking up while typing) and your point is?  
  
Mokuba- I just think it's soooooooooooo great that Yugi gave his prize winning money from the Duelist Kingdom Tournament to Joey for his sister's operation. Joey's got a really big heart.  
  
Seto- (still typing)  
  
Mokuba- (out of the blue) Can we go to the movies tonight?  
  
Seto- (while typing) What makes you think I have the time to take you to see a movie tonight? and No! I have a meeting to attend with the head of Operations.  
  
Mokuba- (still swiveling around) Not anymore you don't.  
  
Seto- (stops typing to look up) What do you mean by......Not anymore you don't.  
  
Mokuba- You've got plans to go out tonight.  
  
Seto- What plans?  
  
Mokuba- Only just........I told Joy at the asylum that you'd take her out for dinner tonight at eight.  
  
Seto- (took a moment to register) You did WHAT?  
  
Mokuba- I just thought you could get out and enjoy yourself for once.  
  
Seto- (tis ferrous) That's it. I'm calling to cancel.  
  
Mokuba- Calling to cancel the meeting?  
  
Seto- No! I'm calling to cancel the date.  
  
Mokuba- (in thought) why do they always assume it's a date when you go out for dinner with the opposite sex) Wait! You can't cancel the date.  
  
Seto- Tell me one good reason why I shouldn't.  
  
Mokuba- Canceling will only proof her right that your a Jerk.  
  
Seto- And that concerns me how?  
  
Mokuba- (now groveling) Please! Seto! Please! Just this once go out with her. I promise if you don't like it. I'll never ask another girl out on a date for you again.  
  
Author- (major sweat drop)  
  
Seto- (annoyed) Mokuba your going to pay for this. (calls and cancels the meeting.)  
  
Mokuba- (smiles to himself)  
  
"The Date"  
  
Kaiba- (picks Joy up at eight in a limo and is not late) when would the great schedule filled Kaiba be late to anywhere? Me don't know)  
  
Joy- (In thought) A limo. I figured.  
  
(Some Restaurant)  
  
Kaiba- (mostly speechless)  
  
Joy- (started ranting on about all the boyfriends she's ever had)  
  
Author- Who knows why?  
  
Kaiba- (sort of annoyed as much as bored) So who was your first boyfriend?  
  
Joy- My first boyfriend? Well he wasn't much of a Jerk but his friend was sure a tramp. James was sort of preppy for a guy but he was nice. He had chin length blue hair and....  
  
Kaiba- ???Blue???  
  
Joy- Well if you ask me I think Yugi's hair is much beyond normal then to have blue hair. Anyways James was great for awhile but his obsession with his job being a member of team Rocket with little miss Jessie disgusted me. So I moved on to better things.  
  
Kaiba- Team Rocket?  
  
Joy- Don't ask.  
  
Author- Remember me no own anyone from Pokemon K. so please no sue me.  
  
Joy- Then there's Brock. I guess he wasn't such a Jerk either. Wait I take that back he couldn't stop flirting with every girl he came in contact with. I practically had to smack him every time he did when we where going out. But that pretty much explains how that one ended.  
  
Kaiba- (nodding his head in complete boredom) Ahuh!  
  
Joy- And the last boyfriend I had was Eric. You know the head of Stewards at the asylum  
  
Author- Does anyone seem to see a pattern here at all.... James.....Brock.....Eric....and now.......Kaiba..... Do ya get it yet?  
  
Kaiba- (In thought- Mokuba's going to pay for this.) Ahuh!  
  
Joy- Well that one really never ended but it really never began either so I guess it really doesn't matter.  
  
Kaiba- (in thought) I canceled a very important meeting for this.....  
  
Ahuh!  
  
Joy- So Kaiba..... um Seto.... Did you or do you have a girl friend of your own?  
  
Kaiba- Not really.  
  
Joy- Want to talk about yourself, what you really do in that very large sky scrapper you own, How your last Dueling Tournament went, or about your brother??????  
  
Kaiba- Not really.  
  
Joy- (irritated) You know Kaiba.....Seto.... whatever you call yourself, if I have to sit here and have dinner with you the least you could do is contribute to this conversation.  
  
Kaiba- (irritated as well) I'll have you know. I would be at a meeting instead of here if it weren't for my brother's groveling. So appreciate what you've already gotten out of this.  
  
Joy- Already gotten out of this. Gotten What? Your mindless vessel. You haven't spoken much, but Ahuh!, and Not really.  
  
Kaiba- What makes you think I enjoy listening to your boy friend observations. Maybe I should have blurted out.... Boring! Is any part of your life more amusing than this? instead of Ahuh! and Not really.  
  
Joy- Well you should have if you wanted me to shut-up. If I was boring you then maybe you should have started talking about yourself instead. Or can't you talk about yourself. I bet you don't even have anything worth telling. Mr. Head of Kaiba-Corb Money Bags.  
  
Kaiba- (stands up from the table) This is a waste of my time. I'm leaving.  
  
Joy- What? Your not even going to take me home.  
  
Kaiba- Go find yourself a Cab.  
  
Joy- Jerk!  
  
Kaiba- What did you just call me?  
  
Joy- You heard me the first time. I called you a J-E-R-K !-!-!-!  
  
Kaiba- Tramp!  
  
Joy- (speechless jaw drop)  
  
Kaiba- (in thought- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr) Fine have it your way. I'll take you home myself Miss Joy.  
  
(in the limo)  
  
Joy- (still speechless)  
  
Kaiba- So what exactly did my brother ask you or tell you?  
  
Joy- (arms crossed, looking out the window, speechless)  
  
Kaiba- (sort of feeling guilty) all right! I'm sorry.  
  
Joy- (faces Kaiba) Well, if you must know Mokuba thought if I or you took me out for dinner..... he thought it might help change you a little.  
  
Kaiba- Change me how?  
  
Joy- To be honest I said No! I told him I didn't want to go out with an over dominating Jerk! But he begged me to go and sort of bribed me, until I gave in in the end.  
  
Kaiba- Breviary huh! What was the bribe?  
  
Joy- (without hesitating) Your wallet.  
  
Kaiba- You mean it took my money to get you to go out with me? (thinking she was like any other girl who would want to go out with him)  
  
Joy- (surprised at Kaiba's calm reaction) while smiling) I guess you can say that.  
  
Kaiba- (takes out his checkbook and writes out a check)  
  
Joy- (watches him suspiciously) Auh! What are you doing?  
  
Kaiba- (hands over the check to Joy) Paying you.  
  
Joy- I don't want your money.  
  
Kaiba- Didn't you just say......  
  
Joy- Yea! yea! yea! But that was then and this is now. And I don't want it anymore.  
  
Kaiba- (surprised) Are you sure!  
  
Joy- I'm sure.  
  
Kaiba- But you haven't even looked at it yet.  
  
Joy- I don't need to it's probably made out for a dollar anyways.  
  
Kaiba- I'd bet you a thousand dollars it isn't.  
  
Joy- Sorry! I don't have a thousand dollars to bet you with.  
  
Kaiba- (smiles)  
  
Joy- (notices Kaiba's unusual smile, looks at the check wide eyed) ONE- THOUSAND DOLLARS!  
  
Your giving me ONE-THOUSAND DOLLARS! (in disbelief) For a lousy Date?  
  
(pauses)  
  
It's a fake isn't it?  
  
Kaiba- I can assure you it's not a fake.  
  
(limo comes to a stop)  
  
Joy- (slowly takes the check from Kaiba's hands and observes every possible faulty) It's a check. It's a real genuine check. It's not fake.  
  
Kaiba- Ahuh!  
  
Joy- (smiles, quickly hugs and kisses Kaiba on the cheek) Oh! I love ya. (before getting out of the vehicle)  
  
Kaiba- (^______________________^) confused)  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- It wasn't that bad was it? She even kissed you good night and said she loved you.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- Forget the Tramp. She only kissed you good night because you gave her money.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- She's a keeper Seto.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- She's a dumper Seto.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- She's delightful.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- She's disgusting.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- She Love's you.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- She Hate's you.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- She thinks your swell.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- She thinks your a Jerk.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- You know you Love her.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- You know you Hate her.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- You think she's Gorgeous.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- You think she's hideous.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- You want to hug her.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- You want to snare at her.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- You want to kiss her.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- You want to sue her.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder angel- You want to marry her.  
  
Kaiba's shoulder demon- Then divorce her.  
  
Seto- (very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very, annoyed.) SHUT-UP.  
  
(Both shoulder angels disappear.)  
  
(Seto Returns Home)  
  
Mokuba- (curious) So How did it go?  
  
Seto- It wasn't worth my time. I would have rather attended the meeting. (sort of lying)  
  
Mokuba- (displeased)  
  
Seto- Oh! and don't bother paying her. I already took care of it.  
  
Mokuba- (confused at first then became relieved thinking he'd hear more about if from Joy)  
  
THE END  
  
No not the end of the story  
  
But it is the end of the Chaptie....  
  
Someone- And what does Seto Kaiba going on a date with Nurse Joy have anything to do with the Domino Funny farm Yugi, Bakura, and Marik?  
  
Author- ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I just thought it'd be funny and that I needed to get it out of head.  
  
Everyone- Ahuh!  
  
and we will now be returning to the feild trip......next chapter 


	7. Field Trip Part 1 Cheese Wagon

The Domino Funny Farm  
Field-Trip part 1  
  
~Chapter 6~  
  
"Cheese Wagon"  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, a Cheese Wagon, about half the people I mention in this chapter or anything else I mention throughout the insanity if it all. Though I do own the other half of people I'll be mentioning, who are made up or exist only in my mind. Which makes me either a very complex person or just mentally insane.  
  
Everyone else- Well that explains a lot.  
  
Narrator-  
The "Great Mob" of students waited patiently out side SSOON (Pronounced: Ess-oon (School Somewhere Outside of Nowhere).  
  
The Mob- (chanting) Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us!  
  
Narrator- Opps! That wasn't very accurate now was it? Let's try that one again.  
  
The "Great Mob" of students waited IMPATIENTLY out side of SSOON (Pronounced: Ess-oon (School Somewhere Outside of Nowhere).  
  
The Mob- (while tossing around books, paper, pens, pencils, calculators, rulers, etc.) Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us!  
  
Narrator- Opps! Wrong again. Let's try it from the top once again.  
  
The "Great Mob" of students waited IMPATIENTLY and IRRATATIVELY out side of SSOON (Pronounced: Ess-oon (School Somewhere Outside of Nowhere).  
  
The Mob- (whiling tossing school property around the place as well as shouting out inappropriate remarks and of course still chanting.) Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us!  
  
Narrator- Nope! It still doesn't seem quite right yet. O.K. One last time.  
  
The "Great Mob" of students waited IMPATIENTLY, IRRATATIVELY and NEGATIVELY out side of SSOON (Pronounced: Ess-oon (School Somewhere Outside of Nowhere).  
  
The Mob- (to the Narrator) Boooooooooooyaaaaaaaahahaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (then continued to chant.) Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us!  
  
Narrator- Darn it! I still can't get it right. Well I can always Try again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and...................(gets hit in the head with a text book and is knocked out)  
  
The Mob- Blast that stupid Narrator. Who needs um anyway? (Continues chanting as they were before, during, and now after the Narrator had something to say.)  
  
Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us! Entertain us!  
  
Narrator- (arouses herself) STOP YOU ANIMALS! NO! Even better...YOU FREAKS! Or I'll have to .... I'll have to....I'll have to............................  
  
Chip- Or you'll have to what?  
  
Narrator- Or I shall have to.... Go and get "HIM"..  
  
Serene- No! Not "HIM".  
  
Narrator- Yes! "HIM".  
  
Everyone but Chip and Chad- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chad- What's the big idea about this "HIM" person anyway?  
  
Chip- I don't know it beats me. I think we should booky book her again. (Me no own Chip, but she owns Chad. Read Yami Chip's Insanity. Thy name is Chip.)  
  
Chad- Which text book shall we use this time?  
  
Chip- How about that Geometry one?  
  
Chad- (hands Chip's Geometry book over to her)  
  
Chip- (takes the book from Chad and aims for the Narrator) Now! Narrator. Die! (Is about to throw the book..)  
  
Serene- (runs over to Chip and grabs the book from her grasps) Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You mustn't tempt her. or she'll go get "HIM".  
  
Chip- Hey! What in the name of Insanity do you think your doing with my booky book? And who's this "HIM" you all seem to be afraid of?  
  
Acooma- (walks over to Chip casually and whisper into her ear) He's the Principal of this school Named R.. He wears pink golf t-shirts, circus sweaters and is the cruelest, strictest, meanest man of them all. (AG, Acooma, and Luraia all know of whom I write about but none of us own "HIM" Thank God for that.)  
  
Chip- So! I'll just stick Yami on him. That'll teach him a lesson.  
  
Serene- (Over hearing the conversation.) One problem. Yami's not here.  
  
Chip- Where is he then?  
  
Serene- (shrugs her shoulders) what makes you think I know where he is?  
  
Chip- Because your the Author of this insane story.  
  
Serene- So that doesn't mean I know exactly where he is. (To herself: Hmmmm... In the trunk of Kaiba's car.)  
  
Chip- Awwwwwwwww.... Come on you all we've been through worser times than these before. Who cares? I say we booky book her anyways.  
  
Chad- Chips right! I say screw authority and let's rule this field trip ourselves. Why be afraid of someone who wares pink golf shirts and circus sweaters anyhow?  
  
The Mob- (starts to agree)  
  
Admiral Chip- (grabs her text book back from Serene) now aim your texts book/school property at Narrator, my little minions.  
  
The Mob- (aim whatever they can at the Narrator) to Chip) Hey! We're not your minions.  
  
Chip- Fine then! Be that way. Just throw your texts on my mark.  
  
The Mob- Why your mark?  
  
Chip- Just do it! And ..............................THROW!  
  
Narrator- (cowards behind the flag pole) Noooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! He'll get you all. He'll get every single one of you.  
  
The Mob- Oh! Give up already. Your tattle tales on us are getting kind of old, you coward. (Are about to throw their texts at her when...)  
  
(Suddenly the big junky old school bus (formally known as the "Cheese Wagon") pulls up in front of the school.  
  
Everyone- (and I mean everyone drops what their doing including their jaw's at the sight of the old broken down looking contraption) and) Gasp!!!!!  
  
Mr. R..- (Exit's the school and marches towards the bus. Narrator follows him. Like a good minion would. They wait outside the doors) Everybody Now! Get onto the Bus! (Demanding)  
  
The Mob- (Stood speechless as if in disbelief.)  
  
Mr. R.. - (irritated) Now!  
  
The Mob- (Forgetting completely the thought of dominating the trip, they slowly made their way onto the bus.)  
  
Chip- (asks Serene) we're not actually going to ride in this broken down piece of cheese are we?  
  
Serene- I'm afraid so.  
  
(Everyone hops on the "Cheese Wagon" in disgust)  
  
Chip- (As she passes Acooma's seat on the bus looking for her own.) whispers to her.) Well you were right about one thing Mr. R's definitely wearing a golf shirt, but it's not pink. Do you think it could be an even lighter green than it already is? (Then finds her own seat as far away from Mimic's as possible. Who sat in the very back of the bus.)  
  
Serene- (hops on the bus and seats herself next to Acooma.)  
  
(Roll Call)  
  
Mr. R- Now! Everyone as I call your name I would like for you to say here! If you are not here! Then remain silent.  
  
Mr. R- Acooma  
  
Acooma- Here!  
  
Mr. R- Acting Girl  
  
AG- (silence)  
  
Mr. R- O.K. Then Chad  
  
Chad- Here!  
  
Mr. R- Chip  
  
Chip- Here!  
  
Mr. R- Luraia  
  
Luraia- (silence)  
  
Mr. R- Mimic  
  
Mimic- Whatever!  
  
Mr. R- Auh! Mimic that didn't sound like a Here! To me.  
  
Mimic- So what would you like then? A parade.  
  
Mr. R- No! I would like you to say here! If you are and it seems you are, so say it!  
  
Mimic- Never!  
  
Mr. R- O.K. Then one referral slip for you.  
  
Acooma- I can't believe she's gotten a referral slip already. We haven't even left yet.  
  
Serene- I can. I just can't believe she didn't get one before we boarded the bus.  
  
Mr. R- And moving on to Serene  
  
Serene- Here!  
  
Mr. R- Well that's it. It seems that Acting Girl and Luraia are the only one's absent.  
  
Serene- What! There absent. That's absurd. I happen to know the two of them would never miss this field trip for the world.  
  
Chip- You do. Do you? You really do must know where were going then.  
  
Serene- Um. Maybe!  
  
Chad- So why won't you tell us Miss greedy little Author.  
  
Serene- Because It's suppose to be a surprise.  
  
Chip- But I hate surprises.  
  
Serene- (crosses her arms and faces the window) Well isn't that just too bad for you.  
  
Mr. R- O.K. That's it. Let's get this show on the road.  
  
Serene- No! Wait! I forgot something. (Rushes to the back of the bus.)  
  
(Back door which was open for loading lunches and boxes of referrals onto the bus slammed shut)  
  
Serene- (Hit the door non-stop and fell to the floor unconscious.)  
  
Everyone- Ooooooooooooooooh! Ouch!  
  
Chip- So What did she forget anyway?  
  
Acooma- Her Chocolate Chip cookies from her locker.  
  
Everyone else- Tough Luck!  
  
("Cheese Wagon" pulls out of the school's parking lot and is on its way)  
  
Serene- (arouses herself and returns to her seat next to Acooma in tears.)  
  
Chip- (opens a bag to what appears to be chocolate chip cookies and starts to munch on them.)  
  
Serene- (Notices Chip and her bag of Cookies.) May I have some?  
  
Chip- Why should I let you have any? You wouldn't even tell us where were going.  
  
Serene- But it's suppose to be a Surprise.  
  
Chip- So!  
  
Serene- Fine! If I tell you then will you give me some cookies?  
  
Chip- I guess.  
  
Serene- (irritated about telling everyone) we're all going... To. The Domino City Institution..... And if you must know..Yes! The Institution for the Mentally Insane.  
  
Acooma- Ooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Are we going to see Yugi, Bakura, and Marik?  
  
Serene- Maybe! If they will allow it. But you know how Mr. R is. We're going mostly for the education.  
  
Acooma- What education is there in an Insane Institution?  
  
Serene- (shrugs her shoulders)  
  
Chip- I should have figured. Well this trip isn't going to do me any good. Yugi doesn't have his Millennium Puzzle so he can't be Yami. (Crosses her arms in disappointment)  
  
Acooma- Is that all you care about is Yami?  
  
Serene- Auh! Chip! You are going to give me some of those cookies aren't you?  
  
Chip- (hands over the cookie bag to Serene in disgust)  
  
Serene- (puts her hand in the bag in search for a cookie) WHAT! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THERE GONE! (tears start to form in her eyes) You ate them all.  
  
Chip- (evil grin)  
  
Serene- You little.... (Starts to cry)  
  
(In the very back of the bus all alone)  
  
Mimic- (Plots her Evil Plans) to herself) Muhahahahahahahahahahaha..................  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	8. Field Trip Part 2 Sheer Stupidity

The Domino Funny Farm  
Field-Trip part 2  
  
~Chapter 7~  
  
"Sheer Stupidity"  
  
Disclaimer: Serene does not own Yugioh, AG does not own Yugioh , Acooma does not own Yugioh, Luraia does not own Yugioh, Chip does not own Yugioh, Narrator does not own Yugioh, Mr. R does not own Yugioh, Wulffles does not own Yugioh, Flu-ffey does not own Yugioh, Namu does not own Yugioh, the Cheese Wagon does not own Yugioh, Sesshy does not own Yugioh...... Wait a sec. wrong fic.. Never Mind..... Moving on.. Chad does not own Yugioh, SQ does not own Yugioh, Luraia's Russian peoples do not own Yugioh, Care Bears do not own Yugioh, thank God for that, and most importantly of all, Mimic does not Yugioh.... since this is her work just as the lost chapter in AG's fic is her work applaud for another one of Serene's Hikari Mimic................................Or not! Though we've most established that no one here owns Yugioh.  
  
The "Cheese Wagon" parks across the street from the Domino Institution Center for the Mentally Insane.  
  
Serene- (Bursts through doors of the bus and immediately dashes across the street to the Domino Institution center.)  
  
Bystanders- She was seen as a blur rushing across the street not even noticing the oncoming Blue Cadillac that was about to hit her. Luckily the car stopped in time. Continuing her pursuit she shoved the Institution's security guards out of the way and entered the building.  
  
Owner of Blue Cadillac- Well! If I hadn't stopped, I would have swerved out of the way. Though it was either her (Serene) or the Colbalt Blue Dodge Viper parked on the left side of the road I was going to hit.  
  
Reporter- If you had the choice to swerve out of the way. Instinctively would you have swerved?  
  
Owner of Blue Cadillac- (Thinking: What kinda question is this?) Well naturally I would have chosen the Blue Dodge Viper.  
  
Reporter- So you would rather save a million dollar sports car over a life to save your butt from being sued?  
  
Owner of the Blue Cadillac- (Thinking: Who does this reporter think I am? A Murderer?) No! I would unfortunately end up hitting the Blue Dodge Viper and not the girl. (Boy! wasn't that a no brainier, unless...... (grins) I was a Murderer.  
  
Chip- (still looking out the window of the bus at the whole scene. (confused) Oooooooook............. What was that all about?  
  
Acooma- Duh! Have you not been on this bus the entire time..... Don't you remember what you did to Serene this morning and at the gas station we stopped at?  
  
~Gas Station Flashback~  
  
The "Cheese Wagon" came to a complete stop at the Holiday gas station OSON (Out Side Of Nowhere).  
  
Mr. R- O.K. Everyone! You can make a quick pit stop or get yourselves something to eat, but be back on the bus in 5 min. Or Else.  
  
Acooma- Man! Isn't that cutting it a little short and what does Or Else mean anyway?  
  
Narrator- Or Else means if you don't get your butt back on this "Cheese Wagon" in 5 min. like the man said you'll earn yourself a referral slip.  
  
Chip- Oooooooooooooooh............................ I'm sooooooo scared. Who asked you anyway Suck up, Teacher's Pet? (sticks her tongue out at the Narrator.)  
  
Narrator- (sticks her toughue out back at Chip.)  
  
Everyone exists the Bus.  
  
Serene- (rushes into the gas station and starts to search down each isle.)  
  
Acooma- (not far behind her.)  
  
Everyone in the gas station, including the perimeter out side of the building hear an ear shattering scream.  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!  
  
Within 5 min. everybody was once again back on the "Cheese Wagon" deafened by the ear shattering scream.  
  
Serene- (In tears while noticing Chip and what appeared to be a new bag of cookies) Where did you get that?  
  
Chip- (still deaf from the ear shattering scream) WHAT!  
  
Serene- (while pointing to Chip's bag of cookies) THE COOKIES!  
  
Chip- OH! YOU WANT TO KNOW WHERE I GOT THE COOKIES?  
  
Serene- (nods)  
  
Chip- I GOT THEM HERE! AT THE GAS STATION. THEY WERE THE LAST BAG. (finishes the last cookie of the bag and tosses the empty bag in the trash.)  
  
Serene- (tries to hold it all in but the tears just kept on coming, then started to cry)  
  
Acooma- (while hugging Serene and patting her on the back) There, there, Serene. We'll get yourself some cookies from a vending machine when we arrive at the Domino City Institution.  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Chip- Oh! well that's her fault that she forgot her cookies in her locker to begin with.  
  
Serene- (Is dragged out of the building by the security guard, while holding a bag of cookies in one hand, she fed herself a cookie with the other hand, Smiling.)  
  
Narrator- She's going to get herself a referral slip for that one.  
  
Chad- Two words for ya Tattle Tailler..... Shut-Up!  
  
The Blue Cadillac parks next to the Bus. Two person's get out of the vehicle and the Driver points to Serene.  
  
Owner of Blue Cadillac- (angry) SERENE! What were you thinking? I could have hit you pulling a stunt like that.  
  
Serene- (looks up at the Blue Cadillac Owner) A-Jay!....... Luraia!........ You made it! (runs up to hug both of them.)  
  
AG and Luraia- (-_____________________-)  
  
AG- (yelling angrily) MY NAME IS NOT A-JAY IT'S A-G!  
  
Serene- (lets go of them) I knew you two wouldn't miss this field-trip for the world. (confused) Why'd you drive yourselves?  
  
AG- Um! Luraia wouldn't leave any and I mean any of her Plushie's behind.  
  
Acooma- Do you mean to say she brought them all with her? But that's like some thousand Plushies.  
  
AG- Ah! Huh!  
  
Chad- (presses face up against window of AG's car.) Blue interior and leather seats. Wow!  
  
Chip- (also presses her face up against the window of AG's car.) spots two boxes full of plushies in the back seat.) So these must be Luraia's some thousand Plushies.  
  
AG- No! Actually there mine.  
  
Chip- Then where are...........  
  
AG- (opens the trunk of her car to reveal Luraia's Plushies) These are Luraia's Plushies.  
  
Acooma, Chad, Chip and Serene- (In a trance) Wow! That's a lot of Plushies.  
  
Everyone goes for a plushie.  
  
Luraia- NO! TOUCHIE!  
  
Everyone extracts there hands from the trunk full of plushies.  
  
Luraia- (spots Wulffles) ooooooooooooh.................... Wulffles! (picks him up and takes him with her.)  
  
Acooma- ?Wulffles?  
  
AG- Yea! She named that Teddy Bear Wulffles.  
  
Acooma- She named the Teddy Bear I gave her for her Birthday ?Wulffles? oooooooooook...........................  
  
AG- (closes the trunk of her car)  
  
Mimic- (observing this charade while keeping her distance) Hmmmmm.......... A Blue Cadillac stuffed full of Plushies. How Convenient. (evil grin) Muhahahahahahahahahah!!!!!!!!!!!!cough, cough, gag.... cough, cough, (inhales then continues laughing sinisterly) Muhahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
All of them were given an Identification bracelet band on entering the asylum. If lossed then found this way no one would be mistaken for a patient. They're Tour of the Institution started Immediately by the manger of the building. Though what he had to say was knowledgeable it meant bla to the students. On the other hand visually it meant something. The first question asked went something like this......  
  
Serene- Can we visit with the patients?  
  
Maybe Later was usually the answer to all questions. And the questions.... well they stayed mostly the same as the first asked.  
  
Luraia- (Although passing several interesting rooms, one in particular interested her in the most. In an instant she backed up to glare into the room she previously passed and fell behind while starring at...) SETO! Look Wuffles! There's Seto!  
  
At the end of the tour nobody really ever missed Luraia. Everybody then was allowed to linger with adult supervision. But immediately everyone banned this rule and did whatever they'd like. It's not like they were all real hard to find anyway. They all generally stuck together at viewing room B3.  
  
(Viewing Room B3)  
  
Steward Eric- (while opening up the Viewing room) I can't believe the seven of you want to see the three most boringest patients we are keeping in this Institution.  
  
Chad- Boring! How could you say such a thing?  
  
Chip- They're Phenomenal.........  
  
AG- Famous......  
  
Acooma- Well loved.........  
  
Serene- Characters..........  
  
Chad- Yugi....  
  
Chip- Yami....  
  
AG- (confused) Chip! Yami's not even here.  
  
Chip- So!  
  
AG- (thinking: ooooooooooooook.......................) Bakura......  
  
Mimic- Marik.....  
  
Serene- Namu....  
  
Acooma- Flu-ffey  
  
Serene- Hey! That's my...... Nevermind!  
  
Narrator- Yea! (^_________________^) What they said.  
  
All sit, stare, and drool at the sight of the three. With there faces plastered up against the window.  
  
Serene- Why can't we go in there and cling to them?  
  
Steward Eric- What do you people think this place is? A Petting Zoo?  
  
(Down the Hall A Way's)  
  
Luraia- (while standing behind Seto Kaiba admiring everything about him) Ooooooooooooh................ Wuffles look! Shiny! (removes golden key's from Seto's belt and puts um in her purse) walks on off in a happy go lucky mode)  
  
Kaiba- (to nurse Joy) So I see that you have been keeping things under control here.  
  
Nurse Joy- ("The Silent Treatment")  
  
Kaiba- May I see the paperwork for next week's studies?  
  
Nurse Joy- (ignores him completely)  
  
Kaiba- (irritated) Please!  
  
Nurse Joy- (practically throws the papers in Seto's face before leaving the room without saying a word)  
  
Nurse Betty- (Joy's friend enters the room to gather some paperwork as well) Oh! Kaiba Joy wanted me to give you a message in thanx for the beautiful check you gave her the night before.  
  
Kaiba- And what might that be?  
  
Nurse Betty- (As she exists the room) JERK!!!!  
  
Kaiba- ??????????????????????????????????????????  
  
Chad, Serene, and Acooma- (Still drooling at the sight of Yugi, Bakura, and Marik.....)and even Narrator.  
  
Chad- Yugi.......  
  
Serene- Flu-ffey...........  
  
Acooma- Namu...........  
  
Serene- But that's my........ Never mind!  
  
Narrator- Whatever!  
  
Chip- (crosses her arms and turns her back to the window) But, Yami's not here.  
  
AG- (crosses her arms as well) And neither is Joey.  
  
Chip- Then who are you here for?  
  
AG- Bakura! He's my second favorite........ I think?  
  
Luraia- (finally arrives.....and nobody really notices) decides she'd rather have Seto plushie then Wuffles) MINION!  
  
Serene- Yes! Master Luraia!  
  
Luraia- Here are the keys to the Blue Cadillac, take Wuffles and retrieve my Seto Plushie.  
  
Serene- Yes! Master! (goes to the car to retrieve Luraia's Seto Plushie)  
  
AG- Man! I had too much to drink in the car on the way over here..... I think I'll go in search for the restroom. Wanna join me Chip?  
  
Chip- Um.... I think I'll pass on this one.  
  
AG- OK! (leaves) then finds a service desk....  
  
AG- (passes the service desk....10 min. later.....passes a service desk again....10 min. later passes a service desk once again....10 min. later....comes to yet another service desk and stops....) Wow! Do they've got a lot of Service desk's here unless......I've been going in circles the entire time. Noooooooooo! I can't find the bathroom and I've been to three closets with bed pans in them and I am soooooooo determine not to use any of them. Wait a sec. If I've been going around in circles....that must mean that there is only one closet and only one bed pan......... AG NO BAKA!!!!!!!!!!! (hits self over the head with her imaginary Mallot because she forgot her's at home)  
  
Chad- (thinking while still drooling at the sight of Yugi)- Geez! We really need some live action here. (picks up the rolly chair and throws it at Steward Eric knocing him out)  
  
Serene- (surprisingly notices) Whatcha do that for? NO VIOLENCE!  
  
Narrator- Your getting a referal slip for that!  
  
Everyone- (ingore's Narrator)  
  
Chad- (picks up Steward Eric's set of keys and shows them to Serene) How else are we going to cling to them if we can't get into the room?  
  
Acooma- Then what are you waiting for? (snaches keys from Chad and goes to patient room B3)  
  
AG- (takes a right at the next hallway instead of a left to avoid going in a circle and the Restroom sign practically hits her in the face.) Finally! I can't believe It took me a half an hour to find the bathroom. I should have asked.  
  
(Does her business and washes her hands while feeling very eerie like she is being watched.)  
  
AG- (in checking the whole bathroom and in every stall she found herself to be alone.) So in being frightened that some Loony from the institution was watching her she decited to splash some water on her face. Except when bending down to do so she immediatly felt eerie again. Quickly she turned to find no one. Then when she finally raised her head from the sink, she saw a fimilar reflection in the mirrior. She turned around to find.......)  
  
MIMIC!  
  
Mimic- (facing AG with an Evil Grin) AG! So we meet again.  
  
~To Be Continued~ 


	9. Field Trip Part 3 Revealing Secrets

The Domino Funny Farm Field-Trip part 3  
  
~Chapter 8~  
  
"Revealing Secrets"  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yugioh! or most peoples in this story. But we own precious yes we do... precious is always ours.... precious belongs to us... yes precious does.....  
  
~Flash back to chapter 7~  
  
In the Restroom:  
  
AG- (.....Saw a familiar reflection in the mirror. She turned around to find.....)  
  
MIMIC!  
  
Mimic- (facing AG with an Evil Grin) AG! So we meet again.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
~End Flashback~  
  
Mimic- (facing AG) So we meet again.  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
(Both grab weapons which happen to be the bathrooms only two plungers.)  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
(The two start rotating counter clockwise within the bathroom like a western duel.....Weapons ready... or in this case Plungers.)  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
AG- (squints) Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (squints) AG!  
  
Patient Room # B3:  
  
Acooma- (searches through the ring of keys, finds one and tries it out..... doesn't work) DARN-IT!!!!!!  
  
Chad- (impatient) Come on! The stupid key can't be that hard to find.  
  
Acooma- Well it's not like there's only two keys cause there's like a MILLION TO LOOK THROUGH!  
  
Chip- (leaning up against the wall with her arms crossed cause there's no Yami) Why are you so up to getting in the room Acooma. I thought your favorite character was Tristan. and he's not here. (pouting)  
  
Acooma- Yea! He isn't here, but then there's still Bakura and that's her favorite character too. (looks down at Serene)  
  
Serene- (sitting on the floor panting with a puppy begging face on) Whimpers!  
  
Narrator- (who was standing next to Serene slowly backs away)  
  
Chip- (thinking AG's Second favorite is Bakura too.) Why is everyone's second favorite character Bakura?  
  
Others- (shrugg their shoulders) Who knows?  
  
Acooma- (still searching for the Key for room B3) Ha! I think I finally found it! (tries it out. It doesn't work) DAMN!  
  
Chad- (irritated) GIVE IT TO ME AND I'LL FIND IT!  
  
Acooma- No! I can find it. (keeps searching)  
  
Luraia- (whom was exploring the entire key searching time) Thinking: Why is my Minion taking sooooooo long to retrieve my Seto Plushie? (arrives once again at Room B3 and sits down crossed legged next to Chip) I say "POOF" and door be gone!  
  
Everyone- (pauses to stare at Luraia)  
  
Narrator- Oh! I'm sooooo sure that the door will just vanish at your command.  
  
Luraia- I've made doors vanish before.  
  
Narrator- Ooooooooooook!!!!!!!!! (slowly backs away from Luraia and makes her way back to Serene)  
  
Acooma- (still trying out keys)  
  
Serene- (sitting on the floor panting like a dog starts pawing at Narrator) Whimpers! Then Barks!  
  
Narrator- What do you think your doing...... (trips over her untied shoe laces and falls on the floor)  
  
Serene- (starts licking the Narrator and pawing at her)  
  
Narrator- YUCK! Get your grubby little paws off me you animal! And STOP licking me!  
  
Serene- FLU- FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Narrator- PLEASE! Open that door so Serene can lick Bakura instead of me!  
  
Serene- NAMU!  
  
Luraia- (notices that Serene is there) MINION!  
  
Serene- (immediately gets off the floor and bows before Luraia)  
  
Narrator- (wiping her saliva covered face off) Thank- God!  
  
Serene- Yes! Master Luraia!  
  
Luraia- Where's my Seto Plushie?  
  
Serene- What Seto Plushie?  
  
Luraia- The one I asked you to go get?  
  
Serene- Huh?  
  
The Restroom:  
  
The Fight Begins!  
  
AG and Mimic sword fighting with their plungers......... while AG clings..... Mimic clangs..... (you know the cling, clang sound affects when peoples sword fight)  
  
AG- Now! Mimic! You will Die!  
  
Mimic- That's where your wrong AG! For You shall Die First!  
  
AG- Cling!  
  
Mimic- Clang!  
  
AG- Cling!  
  
Mimic- Clang!  
  
AG- Cling!  
  
Mimic- Clang!  
  
AG- Cling!  
  
Mimic- Clang!  
  
AG- Cling!  
  
Mimic- Clang!  
  
AG- Cling!  
  
Mimic- Clang! Hey! Why can't I Cling!  
  
AG- Cling! Because! You Clang!  
  
Mimic- Clang! But I want to Cling!  
  
AG- Cling! (rolls her eyes at Mimic!) Fine then! You can Cling! (So she Clangs!)  
  
Mimic- Cling!  
  
AG- Clang!  
  
Mimic- Cling!  
  
AG- Clang!  
  
Mimic- Cling!  
  
AG- Clang!  
  
Mimic- Cling!  
  
AG- Clang!  
  
Mimic- Cling!  
  
AG- Clang!  
  
Mimic- Cling!  
  
AG- Gives one last big Clang! (knocks Mimic's plunger out of her grasp and pushes her to the floor)  
  
Mimic- (now on the floor stunned!)  
  
AG- (lifts her plunger over her head to give Mimic one final blow!) Now! Mimic! Die!  
  
Mimic- (holds out her hand panicky) No! Wait!  
  
AG- (is about to destroy Mimic)  
  
Mimic- (pulls out from behind her back "The Millennium Rod")  
  
AG- (immediately ceases) Gasps! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT?  
  
Mimic- (still lying on the floor holding the Millennium Rod with an Evil Grin) Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~ To Be Continued~  
  
Why didn't Serene Retrieve Luraia's Seto Plushie?  
  
How did Mimic get her greedy little paws on "The Millennium Rod"?  
  
Will Acooma ever find the right key for Room B3?  
  
Find out next time on The Domino Funny Farm "Field Trip"!  
  
Kinda getting a little stumped on story telling. If you got something you want the "Three Stooges" (Yugi, Bakura, and Marik) to do in the Domino Funny Farm, let me know...... Please Review! 


	10. Field Trip Part 4 Serene and Serene

The Domino Funny Farm  
Field-Trip part 4  
  
~Chapter 9~  
  
"Serene and Serene"  
  
Disclaimer- Me no own Yu-gi-oh! or most people in this story! Like AG! (read AG Style!) Like Acooma (read Transportation to a World We Know!) Like Chip! (read Chip's Insanity! Thy Name is Chip!) and of course Luraia! (read.... aaaaaaaah.......her stories too!), But we own Precious yes we do...Precious is ours always it is...Precious belongs to us...yes Precious does....  
  
~Re-Cap~  
  
Luraia- MINION!  
  
Serene- Yes! Master Luraia!  
  
Luraia- Where's my Seto Plushie?  
  
Serene- What Seto Plushie?  
  
Luraia- The one I asked you to go get!  
  
Serene- Huh?  
  
~End- Re-Cap~  
  
Luraia- Huh? What do you mean by Huh? If you didn't go get Seto Plushie, then you must still have Wuffles!  
  
Serene- Aaaaaaaaaaaah.......... Why would I have Wuffles?  
  
Luraia- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr.................... Because I gave him to you and the keys to the cadillac to retrieve my Seto Plushie!  
  
Serene- O_O Oh! Well when did you do that?  
  
Luraia- -__- A While ago!  
  
Serene- Oh! Um! I thought you had him!  
  
Luraia- ___________ I'm going to RING YOUR NECK! GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (chases after Serene in Circles)  
  
Serene- (running in Circles Chanting....) I don't have Wuffles! I don't have Wuffles! I don't have Wuffles! I don't have Wuffles! I don't have Wuffles! I don't have Wuffles. I don't have Wuffles!  
  
Luraia- (chasing Serene) Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do!  
  
Acooma- (still fiddling around with the numerous keys trying to unlock Patient room B3)  
  
Chad- WILL YOU OPEN THE DAMN DOOR ALREADY!  
  
Narrator- (writes up a referral slip for Chad) That's one count for swearing and one count for throwing an inanimate object at an employee.  
  
Chad- SHUT- UP!  
  
Narrator- 0_0  
  
Chip- (while leaning up against the opposite wall, arms crossed, still pouting.......Notices the Janitor's closet door is open a crack...she goes to the closet, finds a black suitcase......and opens it to find.........) Gasps! Wow! so Shiny! (in a trance) Yami!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Restroom Re-Cap~  
  
AG- (is about to destroy Mimic) Now! Mimic! Die!  
  
Mimic- (on the floor panicky) No! Wait! (pulls out the "Millennium Rod")  
  
AG- Gasps! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT!  
  
Mimic- Muhahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~End Restroom Re-Cap~  
  
AG- (stunned) realizes her weapon the plunger is rendered useless and lets it fall to the floor) repeating herself.....) Where did you get that!  
  
Mimic- Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well AG your smart enough! Why don't you figure it out? For I am a Mimic after all. (being sarcastic) And what was it that mimic's do..... oh! that's right they imitate! And do you know of whom is the most easiest to imitate? Your own Hikari!  
  
Mimic- (as Serene) Yes! Master Luraia!  
  
AG- Gasps!  
  
~Flash-Back~  
  
Luraia- (arrives at room B3......no one really notices) decides she'd rather have Seto Plushie then Wuffles) MINION!  
  
Mimic- (as Serene) Yes! Master Luraia!  
  
Luraia- Here are the keys to the Blue Cadillac, take Wuffles and retrieve my Seto Plushie.  
  
Mimic- (as Serene) Yes! Master! (goes to the car to retrieve Luraia's Seto Plushie)  
  
Meanwhile.........  
  
Serene- (still has her face plastered up against the window of viewing room B3, Drooling at the sight of Yugi, Bakura, and Marik, but mostly at Bakura. Unknowing of her Master's call...)  
  
~End Flash-Back~  
  
Mimic- And to think! With the keys to your car, Not only did I have a car, but a car full of Plushies.......  
  
AG- (Jaw Drop) 0_0  
  
~Mimic's own Flash-Back~  
  
Mimic- (as Serene (holding Wuffles in a neck lock as she carried him out to the car) Stupid Wuffles Plushie!  
  
Gets to the Blue Cadillac and takes out the keys Luraia gave her to unlock the door..... But they don't work.  
  
DAMN-IT! They don't work! These aren't the keys to AG's Blue Cadillac. There Gold..... and so..... Shiny!  
  
~Luraia's Flash-Back~  
  
Luraia- (Although passing several interesting rooms, one in particular interested her the most. In an instant she backed up to glare into the room she previously passed and fell behind while starring at...) SETO! Look Wuffles! There's Seto!  
  
Not much Later....  
  
Luraia- (While standing behind Seto Kaiba admiring everything about him) Ooooooooooooo................. Wuffles look! Shiny! (removes golden key's from Seto's belt and puts um in her purse) walks off in a happy go lucky mode)  
  
Not much Later....  
  
Luraia- (accidentally gives Serene who's really Mimic the Golden keys for AG's Blue Cadillac)  
  
~End Luraia's Flash-Back~  
  
Mimic- (as Serene) frustrated) No! No! Car! No! Plushies! Than what do these shiny keys belong to? (observes the parking lot to find a nice Blue Dodge Viper (Seto's Car) instead parked in front of the institution) Ooooooooooooooooooh.......................... Nice Car! (and the Golden Keys actually worked....so Mimic investigates the car...investigates the exterior...investigates the interior...investigates the leather seats...investigates the Stereo... Clings to the car afterwards.....) I LOVE this car! (before investigating the trunk. Now in the trunk a suitcase was to be found..... it was opened and......) Gasps! Wow! so Shiny! (in a trance) Marik!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
...............Sneaks the suitcase inside the institution and stuffs it into a Janitors closet along with that damned Wuffles Plushie. Then stocked AG's pursuit to the Restroom.... with the "Millennium Rod" she found in the suitcase.  
  
~End of Mimic's own Flash-Back~  
  
AG- (still Jaw Drop) 0_0  
  
Mimic- Now! How does this stupid thing work! (banging the "Millennium Rod" on the floor)  
  
~Ouside of Room B3~  
  
Serene- (running while chanting) No! I don't! No! I don't! No! I don't! No! I don't! No! I Don't! No! I don't! No! I don't!  
  
Luraia- (chasing Serene while chanting) Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do! Yes you do!  
  
Narrator- (notices Chip digging in the Janitor's closet and walks over to her)  
  
Chip- (exits the Janitor's closet caring a suitcase)  
  
Narrator- (investigates the closet herself to find a plushie on the floor... picks it up and exits the Janitors closet) Hey! Luraia!  
  
Luraia- (still chasing Serene) WHAT!  
  
Narrator- Isn't this your Wuffles?  
  
Luraia- 0_0 Ooooooooooooooooooh....................... Why yes it is..... Where did you find it?  
  
Narrator- In the Janitor's closet!  
  
Luraia- WHAT! Serene! You put Wuffles in the Janitor's closet. How could you?  
  
Serene- I didn't put Wuffles in the Janitor's closet. You didn't even give him to me in the first place.  
  
Luraia- Yes I did!  
  
Serene- No you didn't!  
  
Luraia- Oh! Yes I did!  
  
Serene- No you didn't!  
  
Chip- (sets the suitcase down on the floor and takes out the item that'll change everything) Now! With this I shall change Yugi into Yami!  
  
Chad- (over hears Chip, turns around to find Chip holding the "Millennium Puzzle" ) No! Yugi is mine and your not changing him into Yami!  
  
Chip- (ignores Chad) Now! Open that blasted Door!  
  
Luraia, Narrator, Serene and Acooma- (glare at Chad and Chip who's holding the "Millennium Puzzle") Ooooooooooooooooooooooh.......................................  
  
Acooma- (continues to look for the key)  
  
~Restroom~  
  
AG- 0_0  
  
Mimic- So finally I figured it out! (who knows how she did) Mimic stands up and holds the "Millennium Rod" in her right hand. Her essence flame of purple surrounds her.) Now! Who shall I control! Hmmmm..... Decisions.... Decisions...... I think I'll choose you!  
  
AG- No! Wait! Think about what your doing Mimic!  
  
Mimic- (using Marik's voice) and why should I listen to you?  
  
AG- Please! Stop This!  
  
Mimic- Never! Muhahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~Inside Viewing Room B3~  
  
Bakura- (sitting in his corner of the room hitting his head up against the wall) Yugi! Do you hear something outside our door?  
  
Yugi- (opposite of Bakura)No! I don't really hear anything. Maybe it's just your imagination!  
  
Marik- (facing his corner of the room cross-legged thinking:) I can sense the power. Someone has gained control of my "Millennium Rod".  
  
~Outside of Viewing Room B3~  
  
Acooma- Ha! I found it! The very last key is in my clutches and victory awaits us all. (while holding up the prize winning key)  
  
Luraia- (clinging to Wuffles) Oh! Wuffles I was sooooooooo worried about you! I'll never let Serene handle you again I promise!  
  
Serene- But, Master! You never gave me him in the first place!  
  
Luraia- Shut-up!  
  
Chip- (puts the Millennium Puzzle on her neck) Yey! Now I cling to Yami!  
  
Chad- Not before I cling to Yugi!  
  
Narrator- o_0 ?????????????????  
  
Chip, Chad, Luraia, and Serene- Open the Door!  
  
Acooma- All right already, I will! Geesh!  
  
Security Guards- (march around the corner and arrive at viewing room B3) Hey! What do you kids think your doing here?  
  
(They all immediately turn around to look)  
  
Narrator- (innocently points to the others) Please! Spare me! I tried to stop them but, they wouldn't listen.  
  
Everyone Else- (under their breath) Suck-up! Hypocrite!  
  
Security Guards- Spare us of your excuses. They no longer matter. For as of now your visiting privileges have been revoked.  
  
Chip- No! But I haven't gotten to see Yami yet!  
  
Chad- And I Yugi!  
  
Serene- FLLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUFFFFFFFFFFFFFEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Acooma- NAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMMMUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Serene- But that's my Favorite........ (Sighs) Nevermind!  
  
So the six of them were dragged to the Exit of the Asylum where they met up with Kaiba.  
  
Kaiba- (literally pissed off) What are these Lunatics doing here?  
  
Luraia- Ooooooooooooooooh! Seto! (hands Wuffles over to her minion)  
  
Serene- o_0 But, I thought you said I couldn't........  
  
Luraia- Nevermind what I said! Seto's more important!  
  
Steward Eric- (comes up behind them) They were here for a field trip Sir. And they got a little out a hand.  
  
Kaiba- Hmmmmm..... A little out hand you say. Well would you mind explaining to me then why that ones got the "Millennium Puzzle" on her neck? And is clutching my suitcase as well?  
  
Steward Eric- Ummmmmmmmm.....................................  
  
Kaiba- I thought so. Steward! Retrieve the suitcase and the Millennium Item immediately and get these kids out of here!  
  
Steward Eric- Yes! Sir! (takes the suitcase away from Chip and pry's the Millennium Puzzle from her clutches)  
  
Chip- (cries) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YAMI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The six of them were kicked out of the asylum and were forced to aboard the bus!  
  
Luraia- (sits down and waits for AG to drive her home)  
  
Serene- (sits down next to her Master still holding Wuffles)  
  
Luraia- (spots Wuffles and immediately takes him back) Hey! Minion! I thought I told you never to touch my Wuffles Plushie!  
  
Serene- But, I thought you said Seto was more import...  
  
Luraia- Never mind what I said. NEVER TOUCH WUFFLES AGAIN!  
  
Serene- 0_0  
  
Mr. R........- For disobeying the rules all of you are Suspended from school for 2 weeks.  
  
Chip and Chad- For 2 whole weeks of No School! Cool!  
  
Narrator- What! No! Not for 2 weeks.... Please reconsider! I can't have this sort of thing on my record. I'll be doomed. I tell you... DOOMED!  
  
Everyone- (sweat drop) Shut-up!  
  
~Restroom~  
  
Just as Mimic was about to control AG, the bathroom door flew wide open.  
  
Security Guards- (tranquilize both AG and Mimic)  
  
AG and Mimic- (fall to the floor unconscious)  
  
~Cheese Wagon~  
  
~1 hour later~  
  
Serene- (crying) Namu!  
  
Chad- (crying) Yugi!  
  
Chip- (crying) Yami!  
  
Acooma- (crying) Fluffey!  
  
Serene- But that's my...........Oh! I give up!  
  
Narrator- So why have we've been waiting here for sooooo long? I would like to go home you know!  
  
Mr. R......- We can't leave without AG or Mimic yet. Because there still receiving there punishment.  
  
~A Padded Room Within the Asylum  
  
AG- (on the floor confined within a strait jacket) This is all your FAULT! We wouldn't be in this mess if you weren't sooooo DELUDED!  
  
Mimic- (also confined within a strait jacket) Oh! So whatcha going to do about it? Roll me over.  
  
AG- That's exactly what I'm going to do to you! So you better be prepared for the "Steam Roller".  
  
Mimic- Oh! Yea! Well not before I "Steam Roll" you!  
  
AG- (rolls over Mimic)  
  
Mimic- (rolls over AG)  
  
AG- (rolls over Mimic)  
  
Mimic- (rolls over AG)  
  
AG- (rolls over Mimic)  
  
The door to the Padded Room opens and Steward Eric shows himself.  
  
Steward Eric- So would you two like to get out of here?  
  
AG and Mimic- (on top of each other) Yes!  
  
Steward Eric- O.K. But you better behave. Cause if you don't, you'll know where you'll end up again.  
  
AG and Mimic- (were released, and headed back to the bus)  
  
~Cheese Wagon~  
  
Narrator- I can't believe we waited 2 whole hours for the two of you. Especially for you (points to AG) your not even riding the bus.  
  
AG- "Maldecir to Narrator, nosotros quiremos Amor y Paz." (holds out her hand "Poof" appears a Spanish Dictionary and throws it at the Narrator knocking her out.  
  
Everone- (applauds)  
  
Mimic- (starts heading for her seat in the back of the bus)  
  
AG- (grabs a hold of Mimic) Oh! No! you don't! We're not finished yet!  
  
Mimic- (turns to face AG) What now!  
  
AG- Mimic! Repeat carefully after me!  
  
Mimic- -____- Fine!  
  
AG- This Land........  
  
Mimic- this land........  
  
AG- This Land is Made..............  
  
Mimic- this land is made..............  
  
AG- This Land is..........Made of......LOVE & PEACE! (love and peace position)  
  
Mimic- Whatever!  
  
Serene- A-Jay is sooooooooooooo Vash!  
  
AG- LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE, LOVE & PEACE  
  
LOVE & PEACE  
(love and peace position)  
(AG passes out)  
  
The End of The Domino Funny Farm Field Trip  
Stay tooned for "Yami"  
  
Dedicated to: Yami Chip  
  
P.S. And I don't own Vash the Stampede from Trigun either. Though AG wishes she does. 


	11. Yami

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 10~  
  
"Yami"  
As if you didn't already know that it's Dedicated to: Yami Chip!  
Thy Name is Chip! (so go read her insanity)  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! End of Story..... Capeesh!  
  
~One Week after the Asylum was visited by the Cheese Wagon and it's Loony's~  
  
Nurse Joy- (as she closes the door to their (Yugi, Bakura, and Marik) sleep room.) Good Night!  
  
Bakura- (panicky) No! wait please! Don't do this to me! Why can't I have my own room again?  
  
Nurse Joy- Because we just don't have enough rooms as there are patients. Under the circumstances you were only allowed your own room for six days and now that everything is well again you three can share the same room again.  
  
Bakura- But I don't want to! Can't we be strapped to the beds like we were to begin with?  
  
Nurse Joy- Bakura it's been a while now. I'm sure nothings going to happen. You'll be fine! Now Good Night!  
  
Bakura- But what about Yugi? He wasn't fine when you first let us sleep unstrapped to our beds.  
  
Nurse Joy- That was a week ago.... You'll be fine!  
  
Bakura- (cries) But I won't be fine! Why do I have to sleep in the middle? I don't want to sleep next to "Him" (looks over at Marik who's supposably sound asleep.)  
  
Nurse Joy- You know very well what happened with Yugi! And if you wake either of them up, I'll make sure you have to sleep in the same bed with "Him".  
  
Bakura- T_T The same thing that's going to happen to me!  
  
Nurse Joy- Shhhhhhhhhhhh.......................... Now Go To Sleep! Good Night! (closes the door)  
  
Bakura- It's dark in here! (looks over at Yugi who's curled up in a ball, than over at Marik who at this point is facing him) Gulps! Well I guess I'll be counting sheep then!  
  
One Serta sheep.....two serta sheep's.....three serta sheep's.....four serta sheep's......five serta sheep's.....six serta sheep's.....seven serta sheep's.....eight serta sheep's.....nine serta sheep's.....ten serta sheep's.....eleven serta sheep's.....twelve serta sheep's.....thirteen serta sheep's.....fourteen serta sheep's.....fifteen serta sheep's.....sixteen serta sheep's.....seventeen serta sheep's.....eighteen serta sheep's.....nineteen serta sheep's.....twenty serta sheep's....twenty one serta sheep's.....twenty-two serta sheep's..... twenty-three serta sheep's.....twenty-four serta sheep's.....twenty-five serta sheep's.....  
  
Thirty serta sheep's.....thirty-one serta sheep's.....thirty-two serta sheep's.....thirty-three serta sheep's.....thirty-four serta sheep's.....thirty-five serta sheep's..... Forty serta sheep's.....forty-one serta sheep's.....forty-two serta sheep's.....forty-three serta sheep's.....forty-four serta sheep's.....forty-five serta sheep's..... Fifty serta sheep's.....fifty-one serta sheep's.....fifty-two serta sheep's.....fifty-three serta sheep's.....fifty-four serta sheep's.....fifty-five serta sheep's..... Sixty serta sheep's.....sixty-one serta sheep's.....sixty-two serta sheep's.....sixty-three serta sheep's.....sixty-four serta sheep's.....sixty-five serta sheep's..... Seventy serta sheep's.....seventy-one serta sheep's.....seventy-two serta sheep's.....seventy-three serta sheep's.....seventy-four serta sheep's.....seventy-five serta sheep's..... Eighty serta sheep's.....eighty-one serta sheep's.....eighty-two serta sheep's.....eighty-three serta sheep's.....eighty-four serta sheep's.....eighty-five serta sheep's..... Ninety serta sheep's.....ninety-one serta sheep's.....ninety-two serta sheep's.....ninety-three serta sheep's.....ninety-four serta sheep's.....ninety-five serta sheep's.....ninety-six serta sheep's.....ninety-seven serta sheep's.....ninety-eight serta sheep's.....ninety-nine serta sheep's..... I wish I had a Serta mattress....... One...Hundred.......Serta.....Sheep's.....ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ ZZZ  
  
~One week Earlier~  
  
The three of them go to bed. With Yugi sleeping imbetween Marik and Bakura.  
  
Nurse Joy- O.K. Good Night to you all!  
  
Yugi- Wait! Aren't you going to strap us up?  
  
Nurse Joy- Nope! You guys are free tonight! No more strapping anyone to the bed anymore.  
  
Bakura- Yea! But what about him? (points to Marik who's already in bed assuming he's asleep)  
  
Nurse Joy- Yes! He's free too!  
  
Bakura- What! I'm not so sure that's a good idea.....  
  
Nurse Joy- Oh! you'll be fine! Good Night! (closes the door)  
  
Yugi- Good Night! Bakura!  
  
Bakura- What! Yugi! Your not at all worried about this?  
  
Yugi- Nope! (goes to sleep)  
  
Bakura- It's dark in here! (looks at Yugi who's already asleep..... and is thankful that Yugi is between him and Marik) Well I guess I'll be counting Sheep then!  
  
One Serta Sheep.....Two Serta Sheep's......Three Serta Sheep's.....Four Serta Sheep's.....Five Serta Sheep's.....  
  
Just kidding....... No more sheep counting from now on I promise. Bakura falls asleep- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
~Yugi's Dream, but Yami's mind~  
  
Yami- (exits the corridors of his mind and enters Yugi's across the hall.... He finds Yugi on the floor in the middle of his room playing with his toys, as if he's already lossed his mind.)  
  
Yugi- (looks up at Yami) Hey! Yami! I'm playing Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Yami- That's nice Yugi.... (looks down at Yugi very oddly)  
  
Yugi- This is you...(holds up Barney)  
  
Yami- O.K.... (-_________-)  
  
Yugi- This is Joey....(holds up a dog plushie), this is Tristan.......(holds up a rhino plushie), this is Duke Develin.......(holds up dice), this is Tea and Mai...(holds up brunet and blond barbie dolls), this is Serenity........(holds up a cat plushie), this is Kaiba.....(holds up a Pokemon James action figure), this is Mokuba......(holds up a styrophone cup of Mocha coffee), this is Bakura......(holds up..)  
  
Yami- Yugi! That's a glass of Milk!  
  
Yugi- (dumb-founded) Oh! (puts the glass of Milk down) ok then this is Bakura......(holds up a cotton ball instead), and this....this is..Marik!  
  
Yami- A Whale! Marik is a Whale! (a plushie whale)  
  
Yugi- Oh! Not just any Whale! He's an Orca Whale! Not a killer whale. An Orca Whale! And because he's a whale he's not Marik, he's Namu! Sometimes Namu likes to hang out with Shamu! (holds up another Orca Whale) See! (ps. AG and Serene inside joke)  
  
Yami- (-_____________________-) That's nice Yugi.... But who are you?  
  
Yugi- Um.....I don't know.....Wait! I'm this! (holds up Barney again)  
  
Yami- But I thought you said I was Barney.  
  
Yugi- You are! You see your the big talking Barney and I'm the stuffed animal Barney! Who's that?  
  
Yami- Who's Who?  
  
Yugi- She must of lossed her way or something cause when she spotted us through the doorway, she immediately came clinging to you!  
  
Yami- (looks to his side) Oh! That's Chip! Wait a second! Chip! What are you doing here? Your not suppose to be in the Domino Institution center!  
  
Chip- (clinging to Yami) I know! But I'm not in the Domino Institution center. I'm in your mind!  
  
Yami- 0_0 Yugi! Do me a favor and wake up!  
  
Chip- Hey! That wasn't very nice!  
  
Yugi- But I don't want to wake up! I haven't seen you since they took the Millennium Puzzle away! I'm going to make this dream last forever!  
  
Chip- Yey! (^__________________________________________^ )  
  
Yami- GREAT! ^__^  
  
Yugi- (resumes playing with his toys) is suddenly clinged to by someone too) um..... Yami! Who's that?  
  
Yami- That is Chad! Like Chip she likes to cling.....but she likes to cling to you!  
  
Yugi- OK.  
  
Chip- (clinging to Yami) I love you Yami!  
  
Chad- (clinging to Yugi) I love you Yugi!  
  
Yami and Yugi- (-___________________________________________-)  
  
Yami- Yugi are bond is breaking. because you have not the Millennium Puzzle, my presence shall no longer be with you. Sorry! Yugi! Sorry! Chip! (Yami fades away)  
  
Chip- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I finally have gotten the chance to cling to Yami and now he's gone! (cries)  
  
Yugi- NO! Yami don't leave me. I can't be in this asylum without you! Especially with Marik and Bakura who has the potential of being Yami B. (cries, clings to Barney)  
  
Chip- Hey! Don't you even compare Yami with Barney, that's just not right. So Stop clinging to Barney cause he's sooooooooooooo not Yami!  
  
Chad- (hugs Yugi) Don't listen to Chip she's a big meanie!  
  
Chip- Oh! Come on! It's Barney for crying out loud!  
  
Yugi and Chad- (ignore Chip)  
  
Chip- Fine! Be that way! I'm leaving. I'm coming to save you Yami! *poofs out*  
  
Chad- (still hugging Yugi) I will always stay by your side Yugi.  
  
Yugi- (still clinging onto Barney, hears mumbling.) *wakes up*  
  
(it appeared that Marik was mumbling to him self in his sleep. Though it wasn't clear at first, Yugi then heard him say...)  
  
Marik- Yes, So much Power to rule the World with. Now that Yami's gone. I am Pharaoh, and all shall bow before me.  
  
Yugi- (this frightening him, he desperately tried to wake Bakura up. Thinking he was the only person in the room besides himself who possibly had the sense to feel frightened as well.) whispering...) Bakura wake up, Please wake up, Marik is starting to scare me.  
  
(to wake Bakura though was almost impossible. Bakura was already out cold. He was grasping his sheet as though it were his "blanky" facing Yugi he drooled onto his Pillow)  
  
Yugi- (hoping to find success he tried again) BAKURA, WAKE UP! PLEASE, WAKE UP!  
  
Bakura- (finally reacted to Yugi's plea. However Bakura's eyes opened but, they were not his own. The ornery eyes starred deep into Yugi's. )  
  
Sprit of the Millennium Ring- Soon all the millennium items will be mine. then I shall rule the world.  
  
(and with that his eyes closed and he returned to grasping his "blanky", drooling position. While Marik still babbled on about ruling the World, and Bakura still drooling, Yugi was kept up the rest of the night.)  
  
Yugi- (curled himself up on is bed, shaking in fear)  
  
~The Next Morning~  
  
Marik- (woke up facing Yugi, Wondering what on earth happened to him, got out of bed and stretched.)  
  
Yugi- (laid face up on his bed, starring up at the ceiling speechlessly.)  
  
Bakura- (woke up with slimy drool stuck to the side of his face, he realized this fast and quickly removed it with the sleeve of his arm, before embarrassing himself in front of Yugi, but especially in front of Marik.)  
  
Marik- (walked over to Yugi's bed and leaned over him to observe Yugi's frozen face.)  
  
Bakura- (sat up in bed while observing Yugi also) What's wrong with him?  
  
Marik- (said nothing and lowered himself closer to Yugi whom still hadn't moved. For a second Yugi didn't)  
  
Yugi- (then suddenly he broke into a cry for help)  
  
Marik- (jolted backwards surprised.)  
  
Yugi- HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME PLEASE! I WANT TO GO HOME! PLEASE SOMEBODY TAKE ME HOME!  
  
Bakura- (got up to try and comfort Yugi) There, there, it's all right Yugi....  
  
Yugi- (jolted backwards, falling off his bed, to get away.) Get away from me. Stay away. (he crawled to the door and huddled himself up against it.)  
  
Bakura- (followed and stood over Yugi.)  
  
Yugi- (started pounding on the door) HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY LET ME OUT!  
  
Marik- He's afraid of us. Get away from him!  
  
Bakura- I don't remember doing anything to upset him! Why?  
  
Marik- Just leave him alone!  
  
Bakura- (returned to his bed and sat down)  
  
Marik- Oh! Bakura!  
  
Bakura- What!  
  
Marik- You missed a spot.  
  
Bakura- o_0 (then realized he had some drool still stuck to his face and quickly wiped it off.)  
  
(Nurse Joy came in the room and removed Yugi, kicking and screaming. Neither of them saw him for two days after that. And they each slept in their own individual rooms for six days because of it)  
  
~Present Day Next Morning~  
  
Yugi and Marik- (both sat up in bed to stretch, while waiting for Nurse Joy to unlock the door)  
  
Bakura- (got up oddly..... walked over to the door put his hand on the door knob and tried to open the door, which wouldn't open because it's locked)  
  
Yugi- Bakura! What are you doing the door is locked! (then noticed that Bakura's eyes were still closed. He hadn't woken up yet.)  
  
Bakura- (was sleep walking, still standing in front of the door.)  
  
Nurse Joy- (unlocked the door and opened it, hitting Bakura) Oh! I'm soooo sorry! Are you OK!  
  
Bakura- (fell to the floor and immediately woke up) How did I get here?  
  
Yugi- (noticed Marik glaring at him, becoming frightened Yugi heard a little voice inside his head....)  
  
Chad- I will always cling to you Yugi!  
  
Yugi- (finding the words some what odd, yet comforting, Yugi felt better) (^_____________^)  
  
Nurse Joy- I'm sooooo sorry Bakura I didn't know you were behind the door. Otherwise I wouldn't have opened it so fast.  
  
Bakura- (still on the floor, rubbing his head) I knew something was going to happen to me!  
  
~Let the Story Continue~  
  
I'm open to any suggestions, Hmmmmm....... what shall they do next? Please Review! 


	12. Marik

The Domino Funny Farm

~Chapter 11~   
  
"Marik"   
  
Disclaimer- I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Nor will I EVER!!!! End of Story.....Kapeesh!   
  
~The second morning of the week....Isishu's Counciling~ (counciling room)   
  
Isishu- (sitting on the most uncomfterble fold-chair, asking questions but, mostly starring at her brother)   
  
Marik- (laying on a love seat, eyes closed, arms crossed, ignoring Isishu's lectures again and again and again and again and again and again yet again)   
  
Isishu- Please! Marik! Say something! Anything! This is only one of our many meetings, yet you have not said even a word since our first.   
  
Marik- Why should I? It's pointless if you haven't agreed to free me yet!   
  
Isishu- Marik! Please understand. I've been doing this for your own good.   
  
Marik- If you won't free me then the least you could do is let me talk to a real counselor instead of my own sister.   
  
Isishu- What? You don't want to talk to me.   
  
Marik- Hmmmm...... I'd rather not.   
  
Isishu- Fine then! I'll grant you your wish, if you agree to speak with me just for today.   
  
Marik- __ Fine! What do you want me to say?   
  
Isishu- Anything that's on your mind really, maybe something about Yugi or Bakura you've learned about lately.   
  
Marik- (cringed at the thought of having to even think about Yugi or Bakura) Well if you must know I've been having this dream......   
  
Anonymous voice- 'I close my eyes.... drew back the curtain....... to see for certain....... what I thought I knew.... Far, far, away.... some one was weeping....... But the world was sleeping........ Any dream will do.. I WORE MY COAT......'   
  
Marik- (thinking: Joseph and The Amazing Technicolor Dream Coat (which I do not own and do not own AG's fan fic of it either) NO! NOT THAT!   
  
~Sleeping quarters~   
  
Yugi and Bakura lay face up in their beds staring up at the white ceiling. Bakura notices the white ceiling, the white walls, the white floor, the white door and door-knob. The white bed frames, the white sheets and bedding ensembles as well as their white attire.   
  
Bakura- Yugi! Do you ever wonder why it's sooooo white in here?   
  
Yugi- No! But maybe it's because they wanted a Bakura to blend in. (chuckles to himself)   
  
Bakura- Hey! That wasn't very nice considering that my hair is white too. Though I really do wish we could have some color in here. It's making me feel a little empty.   
  
Yugi- Sorry!   
  
Nurse Joy- (unlocks the door to their sleeping quarters) O.K. you two. You may come out now!   
  
Bakura- Joy! Do you suppose we could have a bit more color in these rooms. And maybe some different clothes too?   
  
  
~The Counciling Room a time later~   
  
Marik- So what did you think of my dream.   
  
Isishu- Very interesting. (very confused look on her face) Ummmm..... though I do think you should know......   
  
Marik- Know what?   
  
Isishu- Marik it doesn't matter how many dreams you have. You shall never be Pharaoh.   
  
Marik- __________   
  
Nurse Joy- (enters the room) O.K. Marik it's time for you to join your friends.   
  
Isishu- Well Marik I guess this is fare well then. I will get you your professional counselor and I will be by to check on you again. Good day! (exits the room)   
  
Marik- Friends? If you are referring to the scum I spend most of my time with here, please do correct your-self. For I do not have any friends.   
  
Nurse Joy- Sure Marik, whatever you say. (guides Marik out the door)   
  
  
Seto Kaiba- (enters the institution and confronts Miss Joy) So how have my Patients been doing?   
  
Nurse Joy- I don't know! Why don't you ask them yourself? (throws the paper work in Seto's face)   
  
Seto Kaiba- Why are you mad at me! If you continue you this behavior I should have you fired.   
  
Nurse Joy- Fine then! If you must know! Remember that check you gave me awhile ago on our date. The one wrote out to me for a thousand dollars and you specifically said that it wasn't fake.   
  
Seto Kaiba- (nods)   
  
Nurse Joy- Well sure the check was fine.... but the account number isn't valid. THE ACCOUNTS CLOSED MISTER! (exits the office and slams the door shut)   
  
Seto Kaiba- (remembers back to when he gave Joy that check and realized) Hmmmm..... So it was a fake. Oh well!   
  
Isishu- (enters the office and closes the door after her)   
  
Seto Kaiba- So have you gotten anything out of that madman yet that's at the least bit interesting.   
  
Isishu- If you are referring to my brother as being a madman, yes. But Marik is not as mad as you think.   
Though his dream certainly doesn't prove that statement true.   
  
Seto Kaiba- Go on.   
  
  
~Marik's Dream~   
  
Prosecutor- By the order of Pharoah for the many trials of death you've tried onto him, you are sentenced to death. By beheading. Do you have anything else you would like to say in your defense?   
  
Marik- (held by two guards, holding his arms ready to drag him out) Bull-$#!T (crap) I SHOULD BE PHARAOH!   
  
Prosecutor- Oh! Righty then. In three days you shall be beheaded. Haha.... It's about time they did so! Take him away!   
  
Both guards dragged Marik to the dungeon where he was chained to the wall of his prison cell of damp brick walls and bars for gates. On the second day another prisoner was admitted to the dungeon. For life.   
  
Bakura- (pleading) But I'm not a thief! I didn't steal a soul, I swear!   
  
Guards- (struggling with Bakura as they pushed him into the cell next to Marik) Whatever! Tomb Robber!   
  
Bakura- (still pleading) But I'm not a Tomb Robber! That's just an old Rumor. Everybody says that. But really I'm not.   
  
Guards- (whispering amongst themselves) Hmmmmm........ shall we believe him or not? Nah!   
  
Bakura- O_O please I beg of you I don't want to die!   
  
Guards- Your not going to die! Will still feed ya. Yea! Bread and water! Moldy Bread and water! For the rest of your life! Hahahahahahahahaha................ (chain Bakura to the wall and as they exit his cell...)   
  
Yami Bakura- Ha! You are right! I am a thief and a stealer of souls amongst other valuables. For I am the darkness. You'll get what's coming to you.   
  
Guards- (laugh as they lock the cell door and make their way upstairs)   
  
Marik- (contained within the cell next to Bakura, rolls his eyes)   
  
On the afternoon of Marik's demise the guards seemed late. At the thought of having been forgotten the door to the upstairs suddenly creeps open, shuts and a hoodlum figure makes their way down the steps. The hoodlum figure stops in front of Marik's cell, opens it then stands a yard from Marik while dangling the key's to the dungeon locks in front of him.   
  
Hoodlum Figure- The hour is late my Lord. Now! come take your place as Pharaoh.   
  
Marik- (demanding) Who are you to decide such things.   
  
Hoodlum Figure- (unlocks Marik's chains and reveals herself as she bows down to her excellency) I am your sister Isishu Ishtar.   
  
Marik- My sister would not do this! And How!   
  
Isishu- (stands up while taking a cup out of her cloak) Poison! I Poisoned them all! (she drops the cup as she ship shapes back into her "Chosen" image. *An individual image chosen to maintain as her own, but is not her true image.* In giving Marik the Millennium puzzle, she inheriting the Millennium rod for herself.)   
  
Marik- Muhahahahahaha........... Well done Mimic! My Queen! Yes, so much power to rule the World with. Now that Yami's gone. I am Pharaoh, and all shall bow before me.   
  
Mimic- (with the Millennium rod in her grasp) Now I can control peoples mind's. Muhahahahahahahaha...............................   
  
Together they possessed all seven of the Millennium items and ruled the world. And as for demented Bakura. He had to sit and rot for the rest of his life in the dungeon.   
  
Bakura- But really I'm not. I'm not a thief. Please! T_T I don't want to die!   
  
Yami Bakura- Shut up! It's bad enough having to share the same body with you. At least everyone else can leave the room.   
  
~End of Marik's Dream~   
  
Marik was returned to his day room in a different attire, he sat in his original corner of the room.   
  
Marik- ___________ What on earth did you say Now!   
  
Yugi- Well Bakura was getting tired of seeing white all the time soooooo.........   
  
Marik- WE'RE ALL WEARING FLANNEL PAJAMAS NOW!   
  
Bakura- But I like my Teddy Bears and Yugi's Rubber duckies. (looks at Marik) What? You don't like your Penguins.   
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////   
  
Well sorry it took me so long to put another story up. I had a writers block, but I do have something planned next so it shouldn't take me as long. Hopefully...... So next is Bakura's Dream. ^______^   
So Please Review! Thanks AG for the suggestion. Now they all have to have dreams. 


	13. Bakura

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 12~  
  
"Bakura"  
  
Disclaimer- I still do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! Still nor will I EVER!!!! Still End of Story.....Still Kapeesh!  
  
9:30 AM  
  
Wearing a black trench coat, She got out of the passenger side of the Cadillac and rushed into the institution to get out of the rain. The Cadillac drove away and vanished into the storm. She took off her drenched coat hung it on the coat hanger, then made her way over to the service desk. Dressed in a black feminine tux, she looked slim and was about 5' 4"in height. Her auburn hair was all tied up in a tight bun and she wore glasses which made her look sophisticated so as to make seem she was more intelligent to the eye.  
  
Secretary- You look awfully familiar Miss. Have you been here before?  
  
Mysterious Auburn haired Miss- No! I don't believe I have.  
  
Secretary- So are you here to visit. Who would you like to see?  
  
Mysterious Auburn haired Miss- Actually I'm here on call. I am a professional counselor. (shakes hands with the Secretary) My name is Dr. Sarah Ryou.  
  
Secretary- Oh! Yes! Your the Counselor Ms. Ishtar asked for! I'm very pleased to meet you Dr. Sarah Ryou. I've heard soooooo many wonderful things about you. Um...... your name.... It kinda sounds familiar.  
  
Dr. Sarah- You can say I get that a lot. Can you show me the way to my 10:00 o'clock appointment please!  
  
Secretary- Why Yes! of course! (guides Miss Sarah down the hall to the counseling room)  
  
Dr. Sarah- (sits down on the uncomfortable folding chair seeing that the sofa was meant for the patient) Do you think I could possibly get a more comfortable chair?  
  
Secretary- Sure! I'll have a steward bring one in for you right away!  
  
Dr. Sarah- Thankyou! (waited patiently until she received her chair, then waited some more for the arrival of her patient )  
  
Nurse Joy- (opens the door to room "B3")  
  
Yugi- (stared off into space......)  
  
Marik- (sat with his eyes closed as if he were asleep) and  
  
Bakura- (sat cross legged swaying side to side as he hummed who knows what?)  
  
Nurse Joy- Bakura! It's 10:00 o'clock. Time for your counseling.  
  
Bakura- (stopped swaying and humming) But I thought that was a Marik thing.  
  
Nurse Joy- As of Now! Apparently Not! I guess it's your thing too!  
  
Bakura- Oh! (gets up and is guided out by Nurse Joy to the counseling room)  
  
Nurse Joy and Bakura enter the Counseling Room.  
  
Bakura (astonished) There's a Sofa in here! Marik never said anything about a sofa being in here! Thinking: Marik really never mentions anything at all. That Isn't fair. How come he got to visit the Sofa every Tuesday while Yugi and I only got to sit on the floor? (rushes over to the sofa and takes advantage of it)  
  
Nurse Joy- (shrugs her shoulders) I guess I'll be leaving the two of you alone for about 45 min. to an hour. See you later Bakura! (hands Dr. Sarah Bakura's file and exits the room)  
  
Dr. Sarah- So Bakura! How have you been liking your stay here so far?  
  
Bakura- Well it's not so bad with Yugi, but I really wish they'd get Marik a room of his own. And I guess if people were a little bit nicer, and I had more freedom it wouldn't be all that bad to live here.  
  
Dr. Sarah- hmmmm..... (jots some stuff down on a clip board) So have you any complaints or discomforts here other then having to share the same room with Marik.  
  
Bakura- Not really! But I do keep on having this really weird dream.  
  
Dr. Sarah- Would you care to share it with me?  
  
Bakura- Absolutely! (but was cut off by an Elvis Presley Pharaoh from Joseph and The Amazing Technicolol Dream Coat. (which I do not own.)  
  
~Bakura's Dream~  
  
Yami (narrator of Bakura's Dream)- THE PHARAOH IS IN THE BUILDING! (Acoome, AG, Chip, Chad and Luraia, random dancers that come out on stage with Yami) Well Bakura was wandering around in no where land when three friendly cows were just playing around Uhuh!  
  
Random Dancers (RD)- Bop shuada bop bop shuada bop bop  
  
Yami-And right behind them came a chargen down a big, ugly, nasty, demented Angus cow mean and vile Uhuh!  
  
RD- Bop shuada bop bop shuada bop  
  
Yami- Well the friendly cows went a runnin which he thought would do um some good Uhuh!  
  
RD- Bop shuada bop bop shuada bop bop  
  
Yami- but it didn't do um any good cause the big, ugly, nasty, demented Angus cow caught up with them anyway Uhuh!  
  
RD- Bop shuada bop bop shuada bop  
  
Yami- And now the friendly cows were really scared Uhuh!  
  
RD- Bop shuada bop bop shuada bop bop  
  
Yami- This dream has really got Bakura baffled hey Doctor can you tell him what it means, C-mon you know that straight A student ain't stupid....but he doesn't have a clue so don't be cruel Doctor you gotta help him now I beg of you.....So he was standing doing nothing in no where land.....When he saw the farmer take one of the good cows away Uhuh!  
  
RD- Bop Shuada bop bop shuada bop bop  
  
Yami- Now there were only two friendly, frightened, little cows left a cowering around but you guessed it right behind them came a chargen that big, ugly, nasty, demented Angus cow Uhuh!  
  
RD- Bop Shuada bop bop shuada bop bop  
  
Yami- Then the littlest cow became the nuttier of them all even more nuttier then the demented Angus cow ever was yes it did, and Doctor here's the punch line....it's really gonna blow your mind this is gonna flip your lid Because the littlest nuttier cow became so frightened of his fellow that he made friends with the demented Angus cow....This dream has got Bakura all shook up treat him Doctor and tell um what it means.....  
  
Doctor Sarah- (jotting numerous of stuff down while listening to this charade) Well I think I understand it a bit....but I am not quite sure about it so I was wondering if you could (imitates Elvis) give it to me one more time Mister Pharaoh man.... (Yami- rolls his eyes while Chip's clinging to him)  
  
RD- Bop Shuada bop bop shuada bop bop  
  
Doctor Sarah- Just kidding! You don't have to. (Yami- Sighs with relief) Well it sounds like the cows represent the........(totally clue less) the students here at the Domino Funny Farm. And The Angus Cow............  
  
Bakura- Is Marik!  
  
Doctor Sarah- Yea! I guess so..........(totally clue less) but who the nuttier cow could be I just don't know.....  
  
RD- who the nuttier cow could be I just don't know....who the nuttier cow could be I just don't know....who the nuttier cow could be I just don't know..... (Doctor Sarah joins in)....who the nuttier cow could be I just don't know.....who the nuttier cow could be I just don't know.... (Bakura points to himself)  
  
Yami- (with Chip by his side shrugs his shoulders) I don't know? (everyone stares at the Doctor in silence)  
  
Doctor Sarah- Why are all of you lookin at me for. I don't know. I don't even have my PHD.  
  
Yami- Well this Doctor isn't a very clever one is she?......Who'd have thought that she was even a Doctor at all and mean the things she said were true.....Bakura! She won't help I can tell you that much now, I have found a job for you...you shall have to find the nuttier one of them all on your own...you can be your own number one....  
  
With that Yami (The famous Elvis Pharaoh) and the random dancers (Acooma, AG, Chip, Chad and Luraia) Vanished. Bakura and Dr. Sarah were left alone once again.  
  
Bakura- Well, that was interesting. Say, you now know all about my dream yet, I don't even know your name.  
  
Dr. Sarah- My name..... My name is Dr. Sarah....... (small voice) Ryou!  
  
Bakura- Ryou? But that's my last name.... Hey! We have the same last name. Unless we are related some how.  
  
Doctor Sarah- (buries her face in her hands and starts to cry) Yami's right! I'm not a Doctor. I don't even know what a PHD is. I don't even drive a car. I don't have my license yet. T_T  
  
Bakura- Please! Don't cry..... If it makes you feel any better he (Yami) helped me a little bit with my dream.  
  
Doctor Sarah- Oh! Who am I kidding I can't hide anything anymore. (sobs a bit (takes off her glasses, sets them on the end-table, wipes her make-up off and pulls her bun out to reveal her shoulder length red hair)  
  
Bakura- o_0? If your not a Doctor, What did you jot down on that clip- board of yours?  
  
She shows him the clip-board to reveal not writings but drawings of Marik, Yami, Bakura, three cows and an Angus cow.  
  
Bakura-....Us, stick cows and a giant Angus cow. -______________________-  
  
Doctor Sarah- (gets off her chair and sits down next to Bakura and CLINGS TO HIM) FLUFFEY!  
  
Bakura- 0_0 Hi..... Serene whatcha doing here?  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Yes! I have now defeated writters block! BOOOOOOOOYAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAHAAAAAA! So they've all had their dreams. Maybe they should have really creepy nightmares next. OR Maybe not! We'll see. Anyway please Review. 


	14. Spirited Away

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
~Chapter 13~  
  
"Spirited Away"  
  
Disclaimer-  
  
Mimic- After signing some papers at the Government Law Office, she casually walks away with a certificate of ownership in hand. Exiting the building she walks half way down the steps before shouting... 'YUGIOH IS FINALLY MINE! MY OWN! MY PRECIOUS' Waving the certificate above her head. Then kissing it she continued on down the steps to where a Mysterious Blue Catallac awaited her, when two Federal agents appeared out of No Where land, retrieving the Certificate of Ownership. Ripping it to shreds they cuffed Mimic and hauled her off to Court. While the Cadillac sped away as fast as possible leaving only dust behind.  
  
Valid Certificate of Ownership Yu-Gi-Oh Copyright date: 1996 Owned by: Kazuki Takashi  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Last time on the Domino Funny Farm-  
  
Dr. Sarah Ryou visited her patient Bakura within the mental institution. Yami, Mr. Pharaoh Man narrated Bakura's dream for him and left the two of them with little sanity. In finding that she wasn't a Doctor at all, Bakura found himself clinged to by Serene herself who had disguised herself as Dr. Sarah to get into the institution undetected.  
  
~Presently~  
  
Bakura- 0_0 Hi..... Serene whatcha doing here?  
  
Serene- (clinging to Bakura) ^________________^ Clinging!  
  
Bakura- Yes! I can see that! but your not really suppose to be here! Are you?  
  
Serene- I know! But nothing can stop me from clinging! (still clinging to Bakura)  
  
Bakura- (sighs) and enjoys being clinged to by Serene for the moment)  
  
Steward Eric and Dr. Niles Krane (from Frasier, don't own him)- (burst into the room)  
  
Dr. Niles Krane- You IMPOSTOR!  
  
Steward Eric- WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!  
  
Both Serene and Bakura- (gulped)  
  
Steward Eric- Wait a sec. How did the front desk admit a female psychologist when it was a male we were waiting for?  
  
Everybody (shrugged their shoulders)  
  
Serene- (innocently) I dunno!  
  
Steward Eric- Oh! well! Anyways..... (pry's Serene off of Bakura) your coming with me!  
  
Serene- But I don't want to leave. I want to stay here with Fluffey! (tries to struggle free)  
  
Steward Eric- No! Your Leaving Now! (drags her to the entrance of the building, pushed her out the front door and locked the doors after her.)  
  
Serene- (banged on the front doors and tried to pull the locked door open) Let me in! I wanna stay! PLEASE! FLUFFEY! T_T  
  
Steward Eric- (returned to the counseling room to find Serene once again clinging to Bakura) confused) Didn't I just throw you out?  
  
Serene- (clinging to Bakura) Ahuh!  
  
EricSteward- (ponders a bit) then...... How did you get back in here!  
  
Serene- (innocently) I dunno!  
  
Steward Eric- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrr........................... (pry's Serene off of Bakura again and be rids of her. Returning to the counseling room he found that finally Serene was gone for good. )  
  
After Bakura was through with his real session with Dr. Niles Krane. Eric Steward chaperoned Bakura back to room B3. In opening the door Eric Steward finds The room a little crowded.  
  
Chad- (clinged to Yugi) ^_______________^  
  
Mimic- (clinged to Marik) ^_____________^  
  
Serene- (squealed) Fluffey! (then ran over to cling to him) ^__________________^  
  
Steward Eric- That's it! HOW IN THE HELL IN GOD'S NAME DID YOU THREE GET IN HERE!  
  
Chad, Mimic, and Serene- (innocently) We dunno!  
  
Steward Eric- GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR....................................................... ............  
  
~Riding around in Seto Kaiba's Limo~  
  
(Mokuba and Luraia are sitting on each side of Seto)  
  
Mokuba- Are we there yet?  
  
Seto- No!  
  
Luraia- (clinging to Seto) Are we there yet?  
  
Seto- No!  
  
Mokuba- Are we there yet?  
  
Seto- No!  
  
Luraia- (clinging to Seto) Are we there yet?  
  
Seto No!  
  
Mokuba- Are we there yet?  
  
Seto- No!  
  
Luraia- (clinging to Seto) Are we there yet?  
  
Seto- No! How did you get in here?  
  
Luraia- (still clinging to Seto) I dunno!  
  
~Local Domino Theater  
  
(Tristan and Serenity sit down together)  
  
Tristan- I'm real glad you finally decided to see a movie with me Serenity.  
  
Serenity- Well I suppose if I didn't today I would eventually.  
  
Tristan- (thinking: What is that suppose to mean?)  
  
Serenity- Are you hungary Tristan? I am. I think I'll go and get some popcorn.  
  
Tristan- Yes! But why don't you stay here and let me get it Serenity.  
  
Serenity- No! I can get it. (gets up and leaves)  
  
Tristan- Well if that's what you really want to do....  
  
Tristan waits awhile but Serenity does not return. So just as Tristan gets up to go find her he comes face to face with Acooma.  
  
Tristan- Hey! Acooma whatcha doing here?  
  
Acooma- Seeing a movie! (motions Tristan to sit down, sits down next to him and clings to him)  
  
The Movie Starts  
  
Tristan- Um...... Acooma! Did you by any chance run into Serenity when you came in?  
  
Acooma- (clinging to Tristan) No! not really! I dunno!  
  
~Feudal Era Japan~  
  
Kagome- That's it isn't it! Your jealous because I might have the slightest bit of interest in Kouga now! Isn't it?  
  
Inuyasha- I am not JEALOUS!  
  
Kagome- Yeah! Right! Whatever you say. You are so jealous. It's so obvious Inuyasha.  
  
Inyasha- It's not obvious that I'm Jealous. Because I'm NOT!  
  
Shippo- Ooooooooooooooooo................... Inuyasha's so jealous. Inuayash's so jealous, Inuyasha's so jealous, Inuyasha's so jealous...............................  
  
Inuyasha- Why you little IMP! (chases after Shippo)  
  
Shippo- (runs away and ends up jumping into Kagome's arms) Kagome save me!  
  
Miroku- (standing beside Sango watching the argument from a distance) So shall we go on our walk?  
  
Sango- Right!  
  
They both begin walking away from all the commotion when both suddenly spot a girl.  
  
Miroku- Wow! What a Beauty! (runs over to the girl and takes up her hands) Beautiful young maiden, will you bear my child?  
  
Sango- (right behind Miroku) -____________________-  
  
Beautiful young maiden AG- Ahuh! (clings to Miroku)  
  
Miroku- (reciprocates) ^_______________^  
  
Sango- So, Were did you come from anyway? You just seemed to appear.  
  
AG- (still clinging to Miroku) I dunno! From Nowhere Land. ^_________^  
  
~Heaven~  
  
Chip- So this is what it's like to be in Heaven. It's so light, fluffy and Golden. Hey! Why am I here anyway? (spots a familiar shaped hair dew with angel wings) YAMI! (goes and clings to him)  
  
Yami- -_____________________________-  
  
Chip- (still clinging to Yami) Yami! Why do you have wings? and most importantly of all.... why are you here?  
  
Yami- What do you expect me to do stay in the Millennium Puzzle all day, while away from Yugi. I come here to get away from confinement, technically I am dead, and with wings I can fly!  
  
Chip- Really! You can Fly! Can you take me Flying?  
  
Yami- No!  
  
Chip- What you won't take me flying... T_T  
  
Yami- I mean it's against regulations. So find someone who's willing to break them.  
  
Chip- T_T You mean you won't break them for me?  
  
Yami- (kisses Chip on the cheek and fly's away)  
  
Chip- ^_____________________________^ (spots someone else who's familiar) gasps) 0_0 WOLFWOOD! (clings to him immediately) Why I'd thought you'd be in the other place for sure! (points down)  
  
Wolfwood- Well I did repent didn't I. So I heard someone wanted to go flying. Does she still want to?  
  
Chip- Ahuh! ^_^  
  
YAMI CHIP!  
  
Chip- Huh!  
  
THIS IS THE VOICE OF GOD! THIS IS NOT YOUR TIME! THEREFORE YOU MUST GO!  
  
Two Guardian Angel's grabbed a hold on Chip and set her out the door. Shutting the door and locking it after her.  
  
Chip- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! But I wanna STAY! (clings to the door while pounding on it)  
  
Kuru Neko- (random black cat walks by) Meow!  
  
Chip- (turns around and starts chasing after the cat in circles) Why you Evil Random Black Cat of DOOM!  
  
Heaven's door Finally opens.  
  
Chip- (gasps) Why Yami you opened the door for me. (clings to Yami)  
  
Wolfwood- Hey! didn't somebody wanna go flying!  
  
Chip- (jumps into the arms of Wolfwood) Yey!  
  
Yami- ^__________^  
  
Wolfwood- (takes off flying with Chip in his arms) Um Chip..... How were you able to get to Heaven anyway? You didn't like die did you?  
  
Chip- ^_______________^ I dunno!  
  
~Domino Funny Farm Room B3~  
  
Chad- (still clinging to Yugi) ^______________^  
  
Serene- (still clinging to Bakura) ^___________^  
  
Mimic- (still clinging to Marik) ^____________^  
  
Narrator- (clings to Steward Eric) ^___________^  
  
Eric Steward- -______________________-  
  
Narrator- Mimic! Aren't you suppose to be in jail?  
  
Mimic- Um..........................  
  
~Domino Jail House Jail cell random #~  
  
Guard- (walks by to check all the cells, finds Mimic sprawled out on the floor snoring) Hmm... must be dreaming or somethin.  
  
~Domino Funny Farm Room B3~  
  
Mimic- Narrator! You haven't changed much have you! TATTLE TAILER!  
  
Steward Eric- -_________________________-  
  
~SSOON (School Somewhere Outside Of Nowhere)~  
  
New Kid- (walks into the classroom) Um... excuse me Mr. R. I'm new here and I received this slip for OSS(out of school suspension). Can you tell me which class it is in?  
  
Mr. R- Well you've come to the right place. Come have a seat with the rest of the OSS.  
  
New Kid- (sits down in an empty seat and falls asleep)  
  
~Feudal Era Japan~  
  
AG- (still clinging to Miroku spots familiar person standing beside Sango) Hey! Nueve! Your the New Kid right? Glad you can make it.  
  
Sango and Miroku- o_0?  
  
Nueve a.k.a. New Kid- Hi! Do you know where I can find Sesshomaru?  
  
AG- Sure! Just don't be saying anything about it to Mimic!  
  
Sango and Miroku- Still o_0?  
  
Designated Area Feudal Era Japan~  
  
Nueve- (finds Sesshomaru and clings to him)  
  
Sesshomaru- Excuse me?  
  
Rin- (taps on Nueve's Shoulder)  
  
Nueve- (turns around)  
  
Rin- Where did you come from?  
  
Nueve- (still clinging to Sesshomaru) I dunno!  
  
~SSOON (School Somewhere Outside Of Nowhere) OSS Room~  
  
Mr. R- (takes attendance) Acooma's here, AG's here, Chad's here, Chip's here, Luraia's here, Mimic's in jail, Narrator's here, Nueve the new kid is here, and Serene is here. Well most of them are here, but they're all asleep. Hmmmm.... I wonder what they could be dreaming about? (falls asleep)  
  
Kuru Neko- (random black cat walks by) Meow!  
  
Mr. R- Awwwwww........ such a cute kitty! (pets the cat while on the moon)  
  
The End till the next time that is! I don't own Acooma, AG, Chad, Chip, and Luraia. They just like being on here for some odd reason. So Go read Their stories. And of course Nueve who also wants to be part of the fun so go read her stories too. I don't own Inuyasha, Trigun's Wolfwood and Black cat, and Mimic and I most certainly do not own Yugioh. Please Review! 


	15. Yugi's Marbles

The Domino Funny Farm  
  
Chapter 14  
  
"Yugi's Marbles"  
  
Serene- Yu-Gi-Oh has never been owned by any of us (and certainty has never been owned by me.) material wise, but it sure has come to own all of our hearts.   
  
Mimic- It has also been known as a cause for insanity.......... Hahahahahahahahahahaha  
  
Serene- --  
  
Nodding on and off every now and then he found himself in a very plain padded room. As he was shoved into confinement earlier, a small yet surprisingly heavy sack hit him in the face.  
  
"Hey! This'll gotta help pass the time for ya!" Said the brute man. "If you can't sleep that is!" And laughed hysterically as he shut and locked the door after himself.  
  
The sack then hit the cushioned floor and it's contents rolled out all over. Of blue, green, red, purple, and yellow, the spheres sparkled and were very small, yet pleasing to the eye. He picked them up, played with them; he found it calming some what soothing. The shinny things as they were, became very precious to him.  
  
Yet the restless night's still continued. Still clinging to a stuffed Barney the mumbling starts...  
  
Marik- Yes! So much power to rule the world with, now that Yami's gone I am Pharaoh, and all shall bow before me.  
  
"Yami Gone!" He thought. The name still familiar, but has he forgotten?  
  
When he looked for comfort, the glowing sinister evil eyes then would appear within the pitch black of darkness. Searching for something, something important. And the ghostly apparition holding on for dear life to a bed sheet would whisper, and hiss...  
  
Bakura- Soon all the Millennium Items will be mine! Then I shall rule the world.  
  
"Millennium Items?" He thought. Familiar objects, has he forgotten?  
  
The apparition made gargling noises as he would cringe in fear and turn over to his other side. "Perhaps it should swallow." He thought.  
  
In the padded room he gathered the shinny things up and returned them to the sack. They would from now on and forever more remain with him. Seeing as how precious they were.  
  
In the middle of the night amid insanity and anxiety he sat at the edge of his bed where someone familiar stood, strangely looking down upon him. Now on the floor surrounded by toys he was fond of the purplish looking stuffed animal and held it up.  
  
"That's nice!" said the familiar someone.  
  
"This is you!" he replied confused, and continued to hold up other random objects calling them each with a familiar but forgotten name.  
  
"Joey? Tristan? Tea? Milk? Whale? Namu?"  
  
The familiar someone just replied with, "That's nice! But, who are you?"  
  
"I don't know!" he said, and quickly spotted a purplish key-chain. "Wait!" and held it up. "I'm this!" But as he looked up at the familiar someone, he spotted someone sneaking through the door and making their way over to the familiar someone, who he assumed to be quite fond of that someone.  
  
"Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"Who's who?" ask the familiar someone.  
  
"She must have lost her way or something, cause when she spotted you through the doorway, she immediately came clinging to you!" he said.  
  
The familiar someone looked to his side to find her. "That's Chip!" replied the familiar someone, who didn't seem to thrilled about it, but she stayed and clinged to the familiar someone anyway.  
  
"Yugi!" the familiar someone asked. "Do me a favor and wake up!"  
  
Chip wasn't pleased.  
  
"Yugi! Is that my name? He thought and found himself replying in gibberish and returned playing with his toys.  
  
When the Angel "Chad" came to cling to him, she vowed never to leave his side. After the familiar someone disappeared, while Chip followed. He became very upset, but didn't remember why.  
  
He returned to the plain padded room, removed his sack from his pocket, and spilled its shinny, colorful, contents from it. The contents rolled away on the cushioned floor. The sight pleased him, and filled him with laughter. When one by one each night he was disturbed by terrifying mumbles, sinister eyes, and hissing, whispering, and gargling noises. A single, shinny, precious, object would disappear. One by one they disappeared before his very eyes. Until they all were no more.  
What once was known, then seemed familiar. Now was lost. The terrifying mumbles, sinister eyes, and hissing, whispering, and gargling noises continued. All else was forgotten. And the familiar someone never returned. But even still his darling Angel Chad who vowed never to leave his side was the only flame left upon the wick of a mutilated candle.  
  
He threw the empty sack at the wall. It bounced as it hit the cushion and landed next to him. He left it there along with a broken heart when he was sent down the hall to a room with a sofa. When he got there. He insisted that he sit in the chair, while a woman, familiar but forgotten that of Egyptian decent sat upon the sofa.  
  
"Yugi!" she said sweetly. "I never meant for this to happen to you!"  
  
Then there was a long pause between the two. She waited for some response before she continued, but there wasn't any.  
  
"I had hoped Yugi that you would be the one to do some good here!" she paused for effect. "For them!"  
  
"Then maybe..." Yugi replied, blowing up in her face. "Then maybe you shouldn't have taken it away! You shouldn't have taken Yami away!"  
  
He burst out in anger. He got up from the chair, ran to the door, and pounded on it.  
  
"Let me out! Please let me out! Please let me go!" he pleaded.  
  
They finally decided to return him to his room. There he sat in his corner, cringing in fear from "them".  
  
Izishu and Kaiba met  
  
Kaiba- it's useless! You're wasting your time.  
  
Izishu- it wasn't suppose to happen like this!  
  
Kaiba- well the others aren't going to get better if we release him. Besides I find it quite amusing.  
  
Izishu- perhaps maybe we should return their cards?  
  
Kaiba- Fine!

Bakura moved out of his corner and made his way over to Yugi in attempt to comfort him.  
  
Bakura- I don't know what's wrong! Was it something I said? Was it something he said? And starred at Marik who glared at him in turn.  
  
Without thought Yugi like a tempered child shouted, "GO AWAY!" and pushed Bakura over.  
  
Bakura- Ouch! That wasn't very nice. I was only trying to be civil with you. (and cowardly returned to his corner)  
  
Marik- it's useless! Stop wasting you time and leave him alone!  
  
Bakura- Time! We've all got plenty of time to waste on anything as we please.  
  
An hour later! Nurse Joy enters their room  
  
Nurse Joy- Hey! Guys! How about we do something constructive?  
  
Marik- Oh! God! Not another...  
  
Bakura- (excited)...MOVIE!  
  
Nurse Joy- not exactly what I had in mind. (As she revealed to them their decks)  
  
Both Bakura and Marik smiled with delight, while Yugi just sat and sulked.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
I know this one may have seemed confusing to you, but basically it's narrated out of Yugi's point of view! So I hope you enjoyed! Please Review! 


End file.
